Les dieux des Olympes
by Lena Senjak
Summary: Après la destruction de la base des récolteurs, il reste peu de temps à Shepard pour rallier une armée. Dans l'imminence de cette fin du monde, peut-elle se permettre d'être sentimentale ? Ou doit-elle rester le héros de guerre qu'on veut qu'elle soit ?
1. Appel aux armes

Dans la salle de débriefing du Normandy, nous attendons Shepard. Nous savons qu'elle ne va pas nous parler de permission, ni de victoire contre les moissonneurs. La destruction de la base des recolteurs n'a réussi, au plus, qu'à irriter nos ennemis. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi elle l'a détruite, même si je sais que les expériences menées là-bas nous ont tous dégoutés. Même les aliens n'ont pu rester insensibles face à ce que les colonies ont enduré pour la création de ce moissonneur humain. La tension est telle que Grunt fait les cents pas, visiblement impatient de démolir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, quand Shepard fait son entrée. Tous ici espérons qu'elle va nous donner des directives sur les suites de son projet.

- Je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui car nous avons besoin d'aide.

Le silence est pesant et nous echangeons des regards interloqués. Elle a refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui de parler des perspectives qui s'offraient à nous.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, nous ne pouvons plus compter sur Cerberus pour nous soutenir. La destruction de la base derrière le relai Omega 4 n'a pas plu à l'homme trouble qui a, selon ses termes, promis de ne pas me laisser de répit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Shepard lève la main pour me faire taire.

- Je sais, Miranda, que votre loyauté va à Cerberus, mais, comme tous ici, vous avez vu ce que les récolteurs ont fait et je ne pouvais pas laisser ces enfoirés s'emparer d'une telle technologie si cela implique de créer une arme à partir de fluide d'être vivant. Je ne vais pas gâcher votre matinée à palabrer sur les raisons qui m'ont poussée à prendre cette décision, c'était immoral, il fallait y mettre un terme. Seuls Thane et Jack ici ont vu cette abomination de moissoneur humain. S'ils le désirent ils pourront amplement vous décrire l'horreur dont nous avons été témoins.

Personne, ici n'est tenu de me suivre dans le projet "sauvons la galaxie de l'extinction de tout forme de vie organique ou synthétique".

Ce faisant elle se tourne vers légion qui lui voue un véritable culte et dont la loyauté est sans borne.

- Mais je pense qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous de détruire les moissonneurs.

La fin de sa tirade est suivie par un brouhaha qu'elle tempère rapidement.

- Ce que j'attends de vous, ce n'est pas de détruire quelques mercenaires et rendre service à l'un ou l'autre venu quémander de l'aide. Je suis un Spectre et vous êtes tous des êtres d'exception. Nous devons dès aujourd'hui, tous demander l'aide de tout nos alliés. Il est temps de montrer au conseil, à la galaxie ! que nous devons nous unir ! Tous, êtes capables de m'aider. Votre expérience, vos connaissances sont la clé de notre victoire. Je me charge de rallier le conseil, je viendrais vous trouver personnellement afin de vous désigner vos tâches. Une dernière chose. J'ai pensé qu'aller sur Ilos serait ma dernière mission, j'ai survécu. J'ai pensé que nous ne survivrions pas au relais Omega 4, pourtant nous sommes là. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Ce qui nous a paru insurmontable était une plaisanterie aux yeux des moissonneurs. Au mieux, nous avons retardé leur arrivée de quelques mois. Mais maintenant, c'est la guerre totale. Je vous le dis honnêtement. Nous ne survivrons peut-être pas. Mais si nous allons nous terrer dans une quelconque colonie en espérant être protégés, nous garantissons la victoire aux moissonneurs. Vous pensez que votre départ n'affectera personne ? Dites vous que si un seul d'entre vous ici n'avait pas été là sur la base des récolteurs, nous serions tous morts. Nous devons nous entraider et rester unis.

Tandis que les autres acclament Shepard, je reste silencieuse. Elle est encore plus déterminée que lorsque je l'ai connue et pourtant déjà à l'époque c'était une forte tête. Il faut le reconnaître. Shepard n'est pas qu'un porte-flingue, c'est un leader né. Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère, le capitaine Hannah Shepard. Sa fille lui rend honneur. Elle plaisante avec l'équipage, joue au Skyllian Five avec les mécanos, s'intéresse au code des probatrices que suit Samara, elle peut même à l'occasion jurer comme un krogan. Tous lui sont fidèles. Je ne fais pas exception. Si Cerberus m'a protégée, a protégé ma famille, c'est parce qu'ils avaient besoin de mes pouvoirs biotiques. Avoir un humain génétiquement modifié sous leurs ordres c'était se servir du fleuron de l'eugénisme sans être tenus responsables de l'anomalie que je suis. Shepard est.. différente. Elle m'a acceptée malgré des débuts difficiles. J'ai pensé qu'elle aussi n'en avait qu'après mes pouvoirs. Elle m'a prouvé le contraire en protégeant Oriana. Désormais, malgré ce qu'à fait Cerberus pour moi, je sais à qui va ma loyauté. Shepard a ses défauts, elle est brusque et parfois trop confiante en la nature humaine, mais son courage n'a d'égal que sa force et sa volonté ne faiblit pas. A l'instar des autres, je luis resterais fidèle.

Une fois tous les membres de l'équipage sortis, je m'appuie sur la table en soupirant.

- Shepard, vous semblez exténuée et déprimée, votre taux d'endorphine est plus bas que la moyenne. Vous devriez aller voir monsieur Krios.

Je rougis violemment au commentaire d'IDA.

- Je ne tolère pas ce genre de remarque de la part de mon vaisseau !

En disant cela je me sens un peu folle mais je reste ferme. Une IA qui commente ma vie privée !

- C'est un simple constat, Shepard.

- Et bien je te prierais de ne plus me scanner, ni m'espionner. Raconte moi plutôt comment Joker prend le fait que tu l'abandonnes pour tes "échanges de données" interminables avec Légion.

Plus un mot de l'IA. J'éclate de rire à l'idée qu'un programme puisse éprouver de l'embarras.

- C'était de bonne guerre IDA. Allez, ne boude pas, c'est juste que Joker était surpris que tu ne le sermonnes plus à tout bout de champs.

IDA coupe la transmission et je souris, amusée.

Retrouver Thane... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais la dernière relation que j'aie eue remonte à plus de deux ans, et j'ai parfois peur d'avoir oublié les mécanismes du coeur. Paradoxal quand on connait le budget que Cerberus a alloué à la reconstruction de mon coeur. Comment pourrais-je avoir une relation sentimentale quand je me bats contre des ennemis millénaires et déterminés à raser toute forme de vie ? Je ne verse pas souvent dans le melo, mais ressasser cela me donne des haut-le-coeur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devant le bureau de Miranda. Etonnant, je ne cherchais pas spécialement à lui parler en premier, mais il faudra que je l'informe des projets que j'ai pour elle. Il y a autre chose. C'est une femme qui me ressemble. On en attend beaucoup d'elle parce qu'elle a des capacités hors du commun, elle est déterminée, directe et ne se laisse pas aller à des accès de sensiblerie. J'entre et m'assieds à son bureau.

- Commandant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Parlez moi de Jacob.

Son visage se ferme, je comprends instantanément la méprise.

- De vous deux. Ensemble.

Elle fait mine de se concentrer sur ses dossiers.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je coupe son écran et la force à m'écouter.

- Je ne suis pas l'alliance qui condamne les relations entre soldats, je ne suis pas le commandant Shepard qui attend un rapport sur vos missions, je suis une femme qui a besoin d'une amie pour parler.

Elle semble déstabilisée un instant puis elle me sourit et m'invite à la suivre sur la banquette derrière le bureau. Elle sort une bouteille d'eau de Serrice, cet alcool succulent que j'avais partagé avec Chakwas et le coupe avec du jus de kupa. Elle me tend un verre et s'installe confortablement sur la banquette.

- Jacob et moi.. nous nous sommes connus un peu avant votre mort. Elle sourit légèrement. Comme beaucoup de gens, je l'ai directement classé dans les gens sans intérêt. Il est certes bel homme, mais je ne m'intéressais guère au soldat typique, vaillant et dévoué à l'Alliance. Je ne m'intéressais à aucun genre en fait. J'étais concentrée sur mes missions pour Cerberus et les révélations troublantes que nous apprenions sur les récolteurs. Jacob n'avait pas encore rejoit Cerberus, comme tout les soldats, il se méfiait des organisations indépendantes qui se concentrent sur la recherche scientifique et la politique, malgré tout, il nous a aidé face à une attaque terroriste menée par un pseudo amabassadeur Butarien. Cet ambassadeur, Jath'Amon projetait d'assassiner le conseil grâce à une arme biologique. Heureusement, nous l'en avons empêché et il est désormais prisonnier du SSC. Ce fut un succès, autant pour nous que pour Cerberus qui récupéra d'importantes données sur le virus. Pendant la mission, j'ai pu découvrir que Jacob était quelqu'un d'intègre et honnête, et très courageux. Il m'a plusieurs fois sauvé la mise et j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est quelqu'un.. d'attachant. Nous avons fêté notre réussite au champagne et je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer comment se finit une soirée arosée.

Son sourire est triste et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble alors ?

- Et bien, je ne me vois pas d'avenir. Je cours après les missions suicides et ne peux m'empêcher de repousser tout ceux qui s'immiscent dans ma vie privée. Il m'a fallu un énorme effort de volonté pour vous demander de m'aider à propos d'Oriana, car je tiens à ce que mes secrets restent sous bonne garde. Je n'ai jamais su faire confiance à qui que ce soit et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'impliquer dans quelque chose qui finira par me décevoir.

- Vous avez tort, Jacob tient à vous. Il est intègre, vous l'avez dit, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui. Vous vous faites ce qu'il y a de pire. Vous priver d'amour pour éviter de souffrir. Avec ce qui se profile, la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire c'est profiter des moments qu'il nous reste. A quoi bon gaspiller le temps imparti en suppositions, en restrictions ?

- Vous encouragez l'orgie, commandant ? Demande Miranda avec un sourire.

Je ris, me rendant compte que je me fais ardent défenseur de l'amour alors que je n'ose y penser.

- Vous savez, je ne vais pas me jeter dans ses bras après cette discussion, mais votre point de vue est pertinent, Shepard. J'y réfléchirais.

En silence, nous vidons nos verres.

- Quand vous êtes entrée, j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous aviez besoin de vous confier, finalement vous me conseillez. Vous n'aimez pas non plus vous étaler sur votre vie privée.

- En parlant avec vous, Miranda, je me suis confiée à ma manière.

Je me plonge dans la contemplation de mon verre en soupirant.

- Pourtant vous n'êtes pas soulagée. Racontez-moi.

Et à ma surprise, je lui dévoile tout. Ma fascination quand j'ai recontré Thane la première fois, l'attirance que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui, la peine et la compassion quand il parlait de sa femme. Elle sourit quand je lui raconte cette fois maladroite où j'ai sous-entendu que j'espérais être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Je repense à ce jour où il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, lorsque je lui ai répondu que j'épprouvais la même chose, puis cette nuit avant que l'on passe le relais, cette fragilité que je n'avais jamais vue de lui. J'évite les détails mais Miranda comprend. Je lui explique enfin la distance qu'il y a entre lui et moi depuis. Toujours respectueux il n'a pas cherché à m'en demander trop.

- Les conseilleurs ne sont pas les payeurs, Shepard, mais vous avez tort de l'éviter. Ce n'est bon ni pour vous, ni pour l'équipage. Vous devez soit lui parler, soit renouer avec lui, mais tenez vous vraiment à ce qu'une scène de ménage se profile pendant qu'un récolteur tentera de vous expédier ad patres ?

Je souris et lui répond :

- Je ne vais pas me jeter dans ses bras mais j'y réfléchirai. J'ai autre chose à vous demander, mais là, je suis de nouveau le commandant Shepard. Vous savez que Cerberus ne va pas me lacher tant qu'ils n'auront pas la satisfaction de me voir anéantie et supplantée par je ne sais quel autre héros de l'Alliance, allez savoir, Alenko ? Il faut que vous vous assuriez qu'ils restent tranquilles. Jouez l'agent double, donnez leur nos effectifs, n'importe quel os à ronger, du moment que l'homme trouble ne s'acharne pas à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- C'est donc ça, ma mission individuelle ? Occuper Cerberus pour que les autres puissent tranquillement sauver la galaxie ? Vous me sous-estimez, Shepard. Voyez-vous, ces quinzes derniers jours, j'ai déjà exactement fait ça, mais en plus, j'ai convaincu l'homme trouble de m'allouer des fonds, me prétendant son fer de lance, sans compter le fait que j'aie pris contact avec la cellule armement de Cerberus qui n'est pas dirigée par l'homme trouble. Rappelez-vous, nous fonctionnons en cellules. Ainsi, je détourne certains fonds de la cellule politique de l'homme trouble au profit de l'armement lourd.

- Je pensais qu'il était le grand magnat. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais lui même financé l'armement du Normandy ?

- Il a beau être puissant, ce n'est qu'un homme et le chef de l'armement ne lui pardonnait pas de ne plus m'avoir à ses ordres et à raison, l'homme trouble refusant de communiquer mes activités au chef de l'armement, Marshall Lawson.

- Votre père ?

- Exactement, Shepard. Je lui ai garanti de lui révéler où se trouvait Oriana s'il consentait à nous aider. A la seule condition de devenir son associé à cinquante et un pourcent.

- Il a accepté ?

- Pas du tout, mais je ne compte pas non plus lui livrer Oriana une fois la guerre terminée et qui sait combien de temps elle durera. En tout cas, grâce à Cerberus, nous pourrons équiper une flotte plus impressionnante que toute l'alliance réunie.

- Vous êtes dure en affaires. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais traiter avec vous.

Je sors de son bureau en la saluant. Elle est tortueuse et impitoyable, mais son aide et sa vivacité d'esprit nous sont utiles. Très utiles. La promesse d'armement est une excellente chose pour la suite de mon projet. Malgré cela, elle a un côté plus humain que je ne l'imaginais. Dire que je la détestais au début est un euphémisme, et aujourd'hui de la compte parmi mes équipiers les plus prometteurs. Je descend donc voir Tali qui se trouve en grande discussion avec...

- Thane.

Je le salue d'un signe de tête impersonnel, chamboulée de le voir après la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Miranda. Egal à lui-même, il répond par une salutation tout aussi formelle. Pas de regard appuyé, pas un indice sur ses emotions, un self control à la limite de la froideur. Personne ne pourrait soupçonner qu'il ait pu se passer quoique ce soit entre lui et moi. En un éclair je revois l'ivresse de notre intimité. Je sais qu'il est capable de s'en rappeler les moindres détails et pourtant, il semble à des années lumières de moi. Il monte sans un regard vers moi. Tali attends ce que j'ai à lui dire. Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de parler. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

- Tali, j'ai à vous parler.

- Je vous écoute, Shepard. Est-ce à propos de nos missions personelles ?

- Oui. Vous m'avez dit, il y a peu, que vous aviez été préssentie pour succéder à votre père comme amiral. C'est à ce propos. J'ai une totale confiance en vous et je crois que depuis ce que nous avons fait pour pour la flotille, vous êtes en odeur de sainteté auprès de tous les Quariens. Voilà l'idée.

Je lui expose mon plan et elle proteste, elle pense qu'il sera impossible de les convaincre, qu'elle n'a pas ce pouvoir, que c'est de la folie. Je lui rapelle alors que tout la désignait comme coupable de trahison et pourtant nous avons gagné l'estime de la flotille.

- S'il le faut, j'interviendrais en votre faveur, encore. Je l'ai déjà fait, je le referais.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Shepard, mais demander à la flotille de se battre ? Faire la guerre ? Une escarmouche contre des pirates Butariens, ma foi, mais contre les moissoneurs ! Ce sont nos maisons, nos abris, si elle est détruite, il ne reste pas un monde où nous ayons une colonie prête à repeupler la galaxie. C'est notre mort assurée.

- Que diriez-vous si je vous annonçais que Cerberus mettra à votre disposition les meilleurs vaisseaux jamais conçus, avec un armement à la pointe de la technologie ? Imaginez un croiseur avec non pas un, mais huit canons Thanix comme ceux du Normandy ? Grâce à Mirande, Cerberus est prêt à débloquer des fonds infinis pour ce projet.

Son silence en dit long. Les Quariens sont attachés à leurs vaisseaux, mais ils sont des experts du recyclage. Il est rare de ramener un nouveau vaisseau à la flotte nomade. Des nouveau vaisseaux leurs garantiraient sécurité et prosperité. Ils ne seraient plus soumis au contrôle des naissances.

- Essayez de les convaincre, Tali. Je vous en prie.

Elle hésite et j'assène le coup final.

- Vous savez, Tali, depuis que j'ai reprogrammé les Geths hérétiques, il m'est possible de leur suggérer l'idée d'un compromis. Ils pourraient vous rendre votre planète, à condition qu'ils aient la garantie qu'on ne cherchera plus à les attaquer. Et si Légion me fait confiance, ils me font tous confiance.

- Shepard, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me faire chanter ?

Je perds alors patience.

- Tali ! Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je vous aurais rendue dix planètes comme votre monde d'origine ! Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais si les Quariens ne se joignent pas à la bataille, nous serons tous exterminés ! Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible et il est inutile de se perdre en suppositions en probabilités, il faut s'y mettre maintenant. Des morts, il y en aura. Elles se compterons par centaines de milleirs, qui sait, plus peut-être ? Peut-être mourrais-je moi aussi ? Mais je ne vais pas m'enterrer sur une planète isolée pour éviter la guerre. Elle est déclarée et je suis fière d'y avoir contribué, car si nous ne l'avions pas fait, les récolteurs nous auraient cueilli comme du blé mûr. Il est temps que tous se réveillent la menace est réelle.

- Je sais tout ça, Shepard, mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je n'ai rien vécu, je n'ai pas trente ans, je n'ai pas connu l'amour, ni la peur de mourir d'une infection, ni la joie d'être nommée capitaine d'un vaisseau. Et je dois convaincre la flotte nommade...

- Ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, chacun de vous va devoir surpasser tout ce qu'il ait jamais fait, mais c'est pour cela que vous êtes mon équipe. Je vous fait confiance et je sais de quoi vous êtes capables. Si nous n'y parvenons pas, vous ne connaîtrez jamais le plus important, la paix.

Elle est silencieuse, mais je sais qu'elle a compris. Si elle ne le fait pas, personne ne le fera. Je me rends compte qu'il est facile d'exiger des autres qu'ils se sacrifient pour vous, mais c'est un défi titanesque de vouloir les faire prendre leur destin en main. Quand on vous ordonne quelque chose, il ne tient qu'à vous d'obéir ou pas. Mais sans directive, libre de tout cadre dans lequel évoluer, on ne sait plus où aller. Nous revendiquons tous la liberté, mais, en avons-nous vraiment envie ? C'est peut-être ce qui pousse le conseil à fermer les yeux sur les agissements des Geths, des récolteurs, des moissonneurs depuis qu'ils connaissent la situation. Il leur est plus facile de croire qu'ils sont obligés de ne pas attaquer les systèmes Terminus sous peine de conflit, qu'ils n'ont pas le choix que de ne pas passer le voile de persée pour débusquer les geths. Il est plus facile de s'interdire un choix que d'accepter ses responsabilités. Ils ont beau être l'élite de la politique, ils restent enchaînés à leur peur. Ils ont peur de leur propre liberté, de leur pouvoir.

Je salue Gaby et Kenneth en remontant vers ma cabine. Si j'avais attendu une heure de plus avant de partir, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. C'est étrange de se dire que la moindre de ses décisions a des conséquences directes sur la vie des autres. Pourtant si j'ai été nommée Spectre, c'est pour une raison. Un Spectre se doit de rester stoïque et ne jamais se laisser aller à des accès de sensiblerie. Quoique... Anderson avait été préssenti pour être le premier spectre humain et pourtant c'est quelqu'un de sensé et attentif aux autres. Sarren, à sa façon s'est laissé envahir par ses sentiments. Il a été dominé par sa peur au point que Sovereign en fasse son esclave. Quand à Nihlus, je l'ai peu connu, mais d'après Samara, il a abattu un civil sans défense, ce qui fait de lui un lâche. Les spectres sont des êtres dominés par leurs sentiments. J'essaie de me justifier de mes actes, mais si Garrus voyait ça, il me rapellerait que les Turiens exècrent la lâcheté et que dans leur culture un meurtrier qui nie est un moins que rien alors qu'un meurtrier qui assume est juste quelqu'un de dangereux. Je consulte l'heure sur mon Omnitech et secoue la tête. Ca fait plus de trente sept heures que je n'ai pas dormi. D'accord, je dois superviser un équipage, mais me transformer en zombie ne leur sera pas très utile.

- IDA, prend le relai, met nous en mode veille et direction Tuchanka. Je dois voir un vieil ami. Et dis à Joker de dormir ! Il va finir par faire un infarctus à force d'ingurgiter tant de café. Fais une annonce d'extinction des feux.

- Bien, commandant. Je transmettrais.

Certaines fois, je me dis que je suis plus leur mère que leur commandant. Entre les jérémiades de ceux qui se plaignent de manger la même chose, ceux qui se battent pour un rien et ceux encore qui tombent en dépression pace qu'ils ne dorment pas et que le couvre-feu les laisse indifférents, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais besoin d'expérimenter les joies de la maternité. Je dois souvent leur rappeler qu'il y a un temps pour dormir, un temps pour régler les conflits, un temps pour vérifier les niveaux de carburant et un temps pour sauver la galaxie. Ah non, ça, c'est tout le temps. Je nourris les poissons, car même si Kelly s'en occupe, ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mourir trop souvent. Puis je les préfère trop gras que flottants lamentablement sur le dos à la surface de l'eau...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me déshabiller que je m'effondre sur le lit et sombre dans un sommeil proche du coma.


	2. Bastion Krogan

Je m'éveille péniblement en demandant d'une voix pâteuse l'heure à IDA.

- Il est "14h38" commandant. Nous arrivons sur Tuchanka dans une heure.

J'ai instauré un système temporel égal à celui de la planète terre. Mordin trouve cela incroyablement lent et le considère comme une serieuse perte de temps, mais sinon, cela convient à tout le monde. Je suis quand même surprise d'avoir autant dormi. J'ai rêvé. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi, mais je me rapelle avoir rêvé. Les autres vont quand même me regarder étrangement. Je suis d'habitude très matinale, voir anti-sommeil. Mais d'abord j'ai besoin d'une douche brûlante.

Tuchanka... Je vais pouvoir revoir Wrex. Je sais qu'il m'a toujours tenue en haute estime. Son projet de fédérer les clans krogans sous une seule bannière est une idée de génie. Sous sa brutalité apparente, je reste persuadée qu'il est bien plus brillant que de nombreux humains que j'ai connus qui pourtant considèrent les krogans comme des brutes épaisses. Il a affecté ses scientifiques d'armement au développement de la planète, à l'agriculture, il a décidé de libérer les femelles de leur attachement à un clan, de façon à ce que tout les mâles puissent procréer, sans que cela soit motif de guerre et il canalise leur colère au nettoyage des voisines de Tuchanka, des nids à pirates.

Je sais que j'aurais son appui dans la guerre que je compte entreprendre. J'ai un rire amer quand je me rends compte que je me lance à corps perdu dans une entreprise sans précédent en n'ayant pas l'appui du conseil, sans certitudes qu'on veuille me croire à propos des moissonneurs. J'ai beau avoir toujours été droite pour servir mes objectifs, il me faut désormais utiliser des techniques dignes de Miranda pour avoir à mes côtés.. mhmm.. toute vie quelle qu'elle soit ?

Je descend aux quartiers de l'équipage et m'assieds aux côtés des soldats en quémandant un repas à Gardner qui me sert une bouillie informe et pas très apetissante.

- Commandant, mangez-pas ça ! Il va tenter de vous empoisonner. Lance un des soldats.

- Kieper, j'ai survécu aux récolteurs, la.. "purée" de Gardner ne va pas me tuer.

Ils éclatent de rire et l'intendant me fait signe.

- Commandant, j'peux pas faire mieux. J'suis à court, vous voyez ? Si vous pouviez...

- Compris, si je passe à la ctiadelle, j'y penserais.

Je vais voir Garrus qui est toujours occupé à d'obscures manipulations de calibrage.

- Commandant. Je suppose que vous venez m'attribuer ma mission ?

- Bonjour, Garrus. Oui exactement. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me rendre quelques menus services.

- Je vous écoute.

- Avez-vous toujours des contacts au SSC ?

- Euh.. eh bien, commandant.. Disons que depuis que je voyage avec un spectre, je suis plutôt mal vu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Et bien, j'aurais besoin que vous convainquiez certaines de vos anciennes connaissances de nous donner accès à certains fichiers.

- Commandant, on parle du service de sécurité de la citadelle. Normalement rien ne devrait sortir de là et quels dossiers vous intéressent en particulier ?

- Des renseignements sur les soleils bleus, leur emplacement, leur QG, leur grand manitou.

- Et bien.. Vido Santiago donc ?

- Exact. Zaeed ne va pas en revenir, mais je vais avoir besoin de lui.

Garrus grimace.

- Zaeed est loin d'être commode, il est à moitié cinglé, l'autre moitié obsédé par la mort de Vido.

- Je sais et on imagine difficilement comment je vais pouvoir lui demander "Salut, Zaeed ! Acceptez-vous de collaborer avec les soleils bleus ?". Mais force est de reconnaître qu'ils sont loin d'être des rigolos et que j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Shepard, vous avez toujours craqué pour les causes désespérées n'est-ce pas ?

A sa note d'ironie, je me demande s'il parle de la mission ou de...

- Enfin, je veux dire... Par rapport à la mission, ne comprenez pas le contraire de ce que.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Tout le monde semble connaître mieux ma vie privée que moi-même.

- Et bien, disons que l'équipage parle.

- Je vois. Et qu'avez-vous à dire sur le sujet alors ?

- Moi, commandant ? Rien.

Je souris de sa discretion et plaisante en lançant un :

- Je suis commandant ici, je pourrais vous faire mettre aux fers pour vos insinuations.

- Si vous deviez faire ça avec chaque personne qui s'est permise une remarque déplacée, vous seriez sur un vaisseau fantôme.

J'éclate de rire et sors en lui demandant de se souvenir du service que j'attends de lui. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec...

- Thane !

- Shepard.

Un frisson me parcourt. Sa voix... Je le provoque stupidement ne sachant que dire.

- Vous me suivez, ma parole ?

- Je m'en excuse, commandant.

J'ai un sursaut de colère ! Si seulement il pouvait être autre chose que stoïque et calme.

- Vous auriez dû naître Elcor ! lui lancé-je rageusement avant de me diriger vers l'ascenceur.

Il ne comprend sûrement pas où je voulais en venir, mais ça me soulage d'avoir pu lui lancer au visage son manque de communication.

Je monte dans ma cabine enfiler mon armure avant de rejoindre Joker sur le pont.

- On atterrit commandant ! Remerciez votre timonier d'exception.

- Non, arrêtez Joker, vous vous faites du mal à chercher les compliments comme ça, vous savez que ça ne marchera pas entre nous.

Il mime le désespoir et je demande à IDA :

- IDA, demande à Grunt et Samara de monter.

- Bien commandant.

Cette manoeurvre est avant tout bassement stratégique. Grunt et moi avons été salués en héros après la mort du devoreur. Le faire revenir ne pourra que montrer aux Krogans que je suis un foudre de guerre qui ne laisse pas mourir ses hommes. Samara, au dela de ce qu'elle représente pour les Krogans-une promesse de pouvoir procréer même avec le génophage- est une biotique très puissante et les biotiques sont craints et respectés chez les Krogans.

Le scarabée se pose sur la plateforme d'aterissage et nous sortons. Un krogan nous annonce que Wrex nous attends. Ce que nous voyons de Tuchanka a peu changé. Les débris parsèment toujours la zone du clan Urdnot.

- La négligence est une forme de non-respect de soi. Annonce Samara.

- Tant qu'on sait où sont rangées les armes, ça va. Répond Grunt.

J'arrive devant le trône improvisé de Wrex et il se lève pour me serrer énergiquement la main en manquant me détacher le bras.

- Shepard ! s'exclme Wrex de sa voix sonore. Je me demandais quand vous alliez nous ramener des emmerdes.

Son sourire est franc et la perspective de combat semble l'enchanter.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde se doute que ça concerne le foutoir que vous avez semé dans les systèmes terminus avec les mercenaires et les recolteurs.

- J'ai aussi sauvé des colonies.

- Des détails. De quoi avez vous besoin ? Un rite de passage pour votre nouvelle recrue ?

Samara dresse le menton et lance avec assurance :

- Je suis probatrice Urdnot Wrex, je n'ai pas besoin de faire mes preuves et mon bras appartient au commandant Shepard.

Il éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

- Je l'aime bien ! Vous avez toujours su vous entourer. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Oh, du tourisme. Tuchanka, ses gravats, ses dévoreurs, sa poussière.

- Les humains sont amusants...

Il semble visiblement impatient mais j'aime ménager mon effet..

- J'ai besoin d'une armée. Les moissonneurs arrivent.

Le silence se fait parmi les Krogans présent et Wrex se rembrunit. La perspective ne l'enchante pas semble-t-il. Puis il se lève et écarte largement les bras avant de se frapper la poitrine.

- J'attendais ça depuis longtemps ! Une bonne guerre pour évacuer la rage de mes soldats et des autres clans. Les moissonneurs ? Ca ne sera jamais pire que les Rachnis. Et s'ils veulent se frotter à nous, ils ont intérêt à être lourdement armés.

- Ca ne vous inquiète pas en vous rappelant ce que Sovereign a fait sur la Citadelle ?

- Conneries ! Les Krogans sont fait pour se battre. Même si j'ai réuni les clans, c'était dans l'objectif de nous rendre encore plus puissants. Je savais que les moissonneurs viendraient. Désormais, nous allons les acueillir avec la puissance de feu de tout les clans.

Ses paroles réchauffent mon coeur. Les Krogans sont des brutes mais leur instinct belliqueux est le plus puissant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sous le commandement de Wrex ils seront une force inextinguible. Je les connais, ils ne s'arrèteront pas avant d'avoir brisé le dernier des moissonneurs.

- Quand l'attaque est-elle prévue ?

La question me prend de court. Il est vrai que rallier les peuples à ma cause est une tâche titnesque, mais que leur dire ? "Je ne sais pas ?" "Ils arriveront quand ils le décideront" ? J'improvise :

- Nous cherchons leur position pour voir quel relai ils utiliseront avant de passer ici.

C'est un mensonge éhonté.

- Préparez-vous à la guerre. Vous serez prévenus.

- Shepard !

Je le salue et décide de faire un tour d'horizon. Le varren qui me suivait partout me saute dessus. Il semble avoir bien guéri de ses blessures dans l'arène. Je me renseigne auprès du vendeur si les Pyjaks posent toujours problème et il m'annonce avec bonne humeur que leur "scientifique" a mis au point un virus pour les exterminer.

- C'est radical...

Le scientifique en question prend d'ailleurs plutôt bien le fait de n'avoir plus à se concentrer sur des questions agro-alimentaires mais bien sur des armes de destruction massives.

Les choses n'ont pas l'air d'avoir changé en surface, mais Wrex a accompli des prouesses diplomatiquement. Il a un talent naturel de leader. C'est étonnant de se dire qu'il fut sous mes ordres et aujourd'hui il fédère des clans de millions de Krogans. Il y aura toujours des dissidents, certes, mais la majorité se sont ralliés à son bon sens.

De retour sur le normandy, Tali demande à me voir dans la salle de débriefing. Elle semble agitée.

- Shepard ! J'ai des choses à vous dire.

Elle ne tient pas en place.

- J'ai été contactée par l'amirauté. Depuis la mort de mon père, il fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Ayant accompli mon pélerinage avec brio, ayant voyagé avec vous et étant la Quarienne qui a débarassé le laboratoire de mon père des geths, je suis préssentie pour lui succéder. Ils veulent que je me rende sur le vaisseau amiral afin de voir si j'ai les capacités pour cette tâche. Vous pensez sûrement que grâce à cela je vais pouvoir les convaincre. ce n'est pas si simple. Je vais devoir trouver des arguments, des contreparties qui tiennent la route.

- La proposition de Cerberus d'armer tout les vaisseaux et d'en remplacer par des nouveaux est plutôt tentante, non ?

- Oui, évidemment, mais tous ne réagiront pas avec la confiance que je vous accorde. Puis...

- Qu'y-a-t'il, Tali ? Parlez moi franchement.

- Accepter cette fonction signifierait mon départ sans retour possible. Un membre de l'amirauté se doit de siéger à bord du vaisseau amiral.

- Oh...

Cette nouvelle me laisse un goût amer.

- Je ne peux pas... Shepard, je ne veux pas vous laisser. Vous êtes morte pendant deux ans ! Et maintenant.. Vous avez été un mentor pour moi ! Vous m'avez aidée pendant mon pelerinage plus que quiconque ait pu le faire. Je vous respecte mais je vous apprécie énormément aussi. Je ne me sens pas le courage de vous abandonner.. une seconde fois.

Ses mots me touchent. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort.

- Vous m'êtes précieuse, Tali. Mais nous avons tous un devoir. Je vous fais confiance, faites moi confiance en retour. Je ne mourrais pas je le promets.

Elle rit et acquiesce.

- Bien, il nous faudra rencontrer la flotte dans ce cas.

- Je demanderais à Joker, demain. Là, il faut surtout que je me désinfecte de Tuchanka.

"Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire..."

Il faut que je lui parle. Miranda a raison. Je ne peux laisser la situation s'envenimer. Peu importe le choix que je ferais, je me dois d'assumer mes responsabilités. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi. En finir ou tenter le tout pour le tout. Avec un homme condamné... Qui a déjà été marié, qui a un fils. Qui est capable de me considérer comme une étrangère du jour au lendemain. Il est dur et impitoyable parfois.

Je suis devant les systèmes de survie. Et je n'ose entrer. S'il me repousse ? Il pourrait. Il en a le droit. Ca serait légitime. Comment puis-je lui expliquer. Je m'apprette à entrer lorsque je l'entend derrière moi. Son parfum si particulier terreux et épicé me saisit avant toute chose. Je ferme les yeux et me retourne en me composant un visage sans expressions.

- Je veux vous parler Thane.

- Entrons.

Bref, concis. Je regrette amèrement nos discussions interminables. Il s'appuie contre une couchette et croise les bras en attendant que je m'exprime. Sa froideur me destabilise.

- Je... Je dois vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne peux pas continuer, j'ai des responsabilités, des charges qui sont trop importantes que pour être éludées.

- Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, avant le passage du relai c'était une...

- Une erreur ?

Sa voix ! Grave et vibrante.

- Je... oui.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous n'avons plus besoin d'en parler.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, destabilisée.

- Non ! Il faut que je vous explique.

- Shepard, il me reste trop peu de temps que pour me perdre à aimer sans retour. Ce souvenir me restera éternel, comme tout les autres.

- Comme tout les autres ? Ca ne sera qu'un souvenir parmi d'autres.

Il se lève vers moi, hésite, se retourne et sans me fixer me dit :

- Siha... Vous m'avez marqué bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Moi, un drell, un assassin, un condamné, aimer une humaine ? Quel avenir pouvais-je donc espérer. Vous avez dit m'aimer en retour. L'espace d'un instant j'ai pu oublier les heures les plus sombres de ma vie. Je chérirais ce souvenir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. La première fois que je vous ai vue, malgré le carnage que vous avez fait, malgré les morts que vous avez semés derrière vous, j'ai su. Vos mains étaient encore tachées de sang, que déjà je savais que je les tiendrais si je le pouvais. J'ai dû faire un effort exceptionnel pour vous cacher mes sentiments tout le long de nos missions. Quand vous partiez sans moi j'étais un fauve en cage, malade à l'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose !

Sa voix s'emplit de colère mais il ne s'arrête pas.

- J'étais mort à l'intérieur et vous m'avez redonné vie.

J'esquisse un mouvement en sa direction et cette phrase claque sèchement :

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

J'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'interieur. L'espace d'un instant, je suis morte, encore. Plus d'organe, plus de sang, mon coeur manque un battement.

- Vous ne vous rendiez même pas compte de ce que vous me faisiez. Je ne me reconnaissais plus à craindre chaque combat. Craindre que vous ne soyiez blessée. Craindre de mourir sans avoir eu le temps de vous dire ce que je ressentais. Je mourais chaque fois un peu plus à l'intérieur et je ne cessais de supplier les dieux de m'accorder un peu de temps, pour vous l'offrir.

Il se retourne et me fixe intensément.

- Puis j'ai cessé de me regarder. Et j'ai commencé à vous voir vous. J'aimais une image de vous, mais j'ai compris petit à petit qui vous étiez réellement et cela m'a emplit de joie et sérénité. Mon coeur ne m'avait pas trompé, Siha. Plus je vous regardais, plus j'apprenais la force et la grâce qui vous habitent. Vous êtes si différente d'Irikha. Pourtant, je vous aimais. De plus en plus. J'étais fasciné par vous, je...

Il s'arrête et son regard devient vide, sa voix monocorde.

- Cachée derrière un mur, en face de moi, son regard se fait intense et farouche. Le sang et la poussière maculent son armure, ses cheveux sont emmelés et tombent en mèches éparses sur son front. Elle me sourit, guerrière aimée. Sa violence n'a d'égal que son courage. Je sors de couvert et me précipite sur les mercenaires. Un coup à la trachée, un coup de pistolet, ils sont deux à être tombés. Arashu, déesse de la protection, épargne lui les coups ennemis. Elle élimine rapidement le dernier mercenaire. Le calme revient, le sang bourdonne à mes oreilles. Elle sourit. Si innocente au milieu de ce charnier. Je voudrais la serrer contre moi et lui montrer une vie où la guerre ne serait pas un but primordial, où le combat serait un dernier recours. Elle se tourne vers l'asari, toujours déterminée à réprimer le mal par la violence. Elle semble tellement en colère contre les injustices. Sa vie est combat. La biotique et moi la suivons. Fidèles à sa cause. Chacun pour nos raisons. Je jure de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

Il revient à lui, son souvenir disparu.

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il continue sans commenter le souvenir.

- J'ai alors compris que vous m'aimiez. Vos gestes parlaient pour vous. Nous les drells avont pris l'habitude de connaître mieux le langage corporel que celui de mots. Les hanaris nous l'ont enseigné. Vos mains qui se nouaient nerveusement, votre façon de pencher la tête sur le côté pour marquer votre intérêt, ce regard vif quand je parlais d'Irikha, mélange de compassion et de jalousie. Tout vos gestes, Siha étaient pour moi une déclaration, plus que vos mots. Puis vous m'avez aidé. Pour Kolyat. J'ai vu à quel point vous étiez marquée par son existence même. Il était la seule chose qui me restait d'Irikha. J'ai vue votre douleur et c'est pour quoi je vous ai avoué ce que je ressentais. Croyez-vous que cela soit différent aujourd'hui ? Je ressentirais toujours la même chose pour vous.

Il s'approche doucement de moi, aussi souple qu'un chat.

- Vos gestes vous trahissent encore.

Ses mains chaudes dessinent la courbe de mon visage. Et mon coeur s'emballe.

- Vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous avez dit, Siha. Vous le savez, ce n'était pas une erreur.

Son visage est proche, si proche du mien.

- Jamais je ne vous influencerais dans vos décisions quelles qu'elles soient.

Il est si proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage et la chaleur que son corps dégage. La tête me tourne.

- Je... Thane... Vous ne pouvez pas...

Il comprend et son visage, si beau, se pare de douleur. Un sourire nimbé de tristesse passe furtivement sur ses lèvres. Il recule. Je ne peux plus le regarder en face. Je me retourne et sors avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. La tête haute et vide à l'intérieur. Tellement vide que je ne me demande plus si je suis un monstre. L'univers, au moins, a les étoiles pour le réchauffer. Je ne suis rien. Enfin, si. Je dois sauver la galaxie. Rien ne doit me détourner de mon but. Je suis un outil dont on se sert pour sauver le monde.

Je descend à la salle des machines, dans la cale où Jack passe tout son temps. Je m'assieds sur le sol devant elle et elle hausse un sourcil.

- Shepard.

- Je me dis que vous avez de la chance.

- D'avoir été enfermée toute mon enfance dans un centre ? De n'avoir besoin de personne pour vivre ? D'être seule ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Là, vous êtes sensée vanter les mérites de cette vie.

Elle s'allonge sur sa couchette et fixe le plafond.

- Des conneries Shepard. Personne n'aime passer sa vie dans des taudis pour échapper à la loi. Ou s'empêcher de faire confiance à quiconque par peur d'être vendue contre un paquet de pognon. La confiance c'est un luxe que j'ai jamais pu me permettre. C'est pas pour ça que j'suis heureuse d'avoir vécu comme un rat traqué toute ma vie. Y a que depuis que je vous connais que j'expérimente la sensation de "sécurité".

- Même avec les récolteurs ? Les mercenaires ? Les moissonneurs ?

- La baston ça fait partie de la vie Shepard. Là, j'vous parle d'avoir un endroit où on se sent chez soi. Entouré de gens qui peuvent être de parfaits connards mais qui vous planterons pas un couteau dans le dos pour une prime.

Je souris en lançant :

- Je les paye trop bien.

- C'est ça ouais, dans certains systèmes ma tête est mise à prix. Et je crois que toutes vos économies ne suffiraient pas. Je sais que la pimbèche me déteste, son toutou a une trouille bleue de moi et le Krogan me tolère parce que je suis encore plus violente que lui, mais en contrepartie ils vont pas me chercher des emmerdes et c'est reposant. Ca me laisse plus d'énergie pour dézinguer les blaireaux qui veulent votre peau.

- Je vous aime bien Jack.

- Laissez tomber ces conneries. Personne ne m'aime et ça me va. Tout au plus, j'ai de l'utilité.

- Samara est bien plus puissante que vous et pourtant je vous garde. Pas pour faire joli, ou me servir de vous. Parce que je vous apprécie ET que vous êtes douée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Shepard ? Du sexe ? Ma loyauté ? Suffit de demander, on s'arrange. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot un siècle.

Je souris dans le vague.

- Vous êtes très jolie, mais j'aime quelqu'un.

Soudainement elle se fait silencieuse.

- Je vous croyais moins molle que ça.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Ca vous pose un problème ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser à des accès de sentimentalisme pour ça ? Dites-vous bien que ça ne mettra pas la mission en péril, puisque je lui ai dit de m'oublier.

Elle se redresse soudain.

- Sérieusement ? Quelqu'un vous aime et vous l'aimez et vous l'envoyez se faire fouttre ? J'aurais pas cru ça... Quand on a cette chance, on la laisse pas filer.

- Vous plaisantez ? "Suffit de savoir limer". C'est bien vos mots à propos des relations ?

- Shepard, j'ai connu que des raclures dans ma vie. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Je lui souris énigmatiquement et elle s'appuye contre le mur, le menton sur son genou relevé.

- Après tout, je m'en cogne. Ca pourrait être le geth que ça serait pareil. On risque bien de tous y passer alors à quoi ça sert de jouer les pète-sec ? Si vous avez l'occasion de vous envoyer en l'air, faut pas vous gêner pour nous.

- Merci pour ces délicates paroles, Jack. Je remonte.

Elle me salue d'un signe de tête et je retourne à ma cabine. Je dois dormir.

- IDA ? Direction la citadelle.

- Bien commandant, je préviens monsieur Moreau.


	3. Déclaration de guerre

Nous arrivons à la Citadelle le lendemain. J'ai fait des rêves étranges sur les moissoneurs. Ils arrivaient. Sans être un rêve prémonitoire, je pense que je suis dans le bon. C'est cette imminence qui m'a poussée à me rendre ici, voir le conseil. Je suis une éternelle optimiste, je crois toujours qu'ils me soutiendront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je rejoins Joker sur le pont. J'ai revêtu une armure légère plus confortable. Les boucliers sont plus puissants, mais ça ne protège pas aussi bien contre les pouvoirs biotiques. Et armée jusqu'au dents. Je tiens quand même à ce qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur mes intentions. J'ai beau être la plus diplomate possible, je n'aime pas qu'on se croit tout permis avec moi.

J'emmène Mordin avec moi, il doit voir une de ses anciennes connaissances sur la Citadelle ainsi que Thane. Je tiens à ce qu'il voit son fils.

Nous saluons Bailey qui annonce à Thane que son fils est aujourd'hui affecté à la surveillance de l'étoile noire.

- Nous irons le voir après avoir parlé à Anderson.

Thane me remercie et nous nous dirigeons vers les bureaux e l'ambassade. Anderson semble ravi de me voir.

- Shepard ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir vivante. Après votre nettoyage systématique des sytèmes Terminus et d'Omega, j'ai craint que les mercenaires ne vous prennent pour cible.

- Je crois qu'ils ont mieux à faire que de me traquer.

- Votre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue. Le conseil souhaite vous parler.

- J'ai moi aussi des choses à leur dire. Et je crois que ça va leur plaire. J'ai quitté Cerberus et ai gardées toutes leurs données. J'ai également détruit la base des récolteurs derrière le relai Omega 4.

- C'est impressionnant, Shepard. Si vous avez des preuves, nous serons tout disposés à les analyser. Vous savez que vous avez ma confiance, mais il faudra convaincre le conseil.

Nous discutons un instant avant qu'Anderson ne reçoive un message.

- Le conseil vous apelle dans une heure à la tour du presidium. Je vais les rejoindre afin de discuter avec eux des implications de vos actes.

- Merci, capitaine.

Nous passons à l'étoile noire où Kolyat, le fils de Thane, discute avec un client. Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, son visage s'illumine et il serre son père contre lui.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si vite.

Kolyat nous questionne sur les raisons de notre venue ici. Thane m'interroge du regard.

- Dites-lui, ça ne doit pas être un secret.

- Bien. Nous avons passé le relai Omega 4 et détruit la base des récolteurs. Personne ne pensait que nous en reviendrions, pas même nous, mais nous sommes là. Nous sommes venus faire un compte rendu au conseil puisque Shepard est toujours Spectre.

- C'était vous ?

Nous nous regardons interloqués.

- Tous les holos en ont parlé ! Les journalistes ne tenaient plus en place. Un vaisseau qui passait à proximité vous a vu activer le relai. Il est resté par curiosité et a filmé les récolteurs qui ont pu s'échapper. Il vous a vu aussi resortir puis passer en vol SLM, trop vite pour qu'on puisse distinguer le nom du bâtiment. Les images ont été vues des milliards de fois sur Extranet, ça a été un évènement ! "Ils ont passé le relai Omega 4 et en sont revenus". Vous n'en saviez rien ?

Je reste bouche bée. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que nos actes aient pu être connus de qui que ce soit. Cela modifie fortement la donne. Le conseil ne pourra ignorer cela. Mordin se lance alors dans un laïus typiquement Galarien.

- Regain de popularité prévisible. Aide du conseil possible. Alliance entre toutes les races facilitée. Mhmmm. Risque de demandes d'aides multipliées. Fâcheux. Interférences avec la mission principale. Partage des informations technologiques inter-raciales plus libre.

- Euhh, le Galarien a raion, annonce Kolyat, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a déjà personnes qui ont prétendu être ceux qui ont franchi le relai. On accorde donc moins de crédibilité aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Là dessus, j'ai ma petite idée.

Kolyat se fige instantanément et fixe un nouvel arrivant. Il disparaît subitement, se mèlant à la foule. Son père sourit, fier de lui. Nous partons en direction de la tour du presidium qui doit abriter le conseil de nouveau, comme il y a trois ans de cela

Le conseil est au complet, avec Anderson. Ils semblent agités.

- Shepard. Les éléments que vous apportez ici ne peuvent être ignorés. lance tout de go la matriarche.

Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit.

- D'après votre journal de bord et les relevés d'activation des relais, vous avez passé le relai Omega 4 il y a treize jours exactement. Ce qui confirme les faits selon lesquels un vaisseau serait parti et revenu de ce relai. La signature numérique de votre vaisseau correspond à celle trouvée dans la base de donnée du relai. Les données que vous nous avez envoyées via votre Omnitech sont assez inquiétantes. La destruction de cette base récolteurs était la bonne solution.

- C'est également ce que j'ai pensé. Cela n'a pas plu à Cerberus dont je me suis affranchie, mais au moins, ce moissoneur humain n'aura pas vu le jour. Les procédés utilisés pour sa confection étaient écoeurants.

- Pourquoi un moissonneur humain ? Demande le galarien intéressé.

- Et bien il semblerait que les humains possèdent une plus grande diversité génétique que les autres races. Cette diversité était apparemment un facteur important puisque les récolteurs se sont avérés incapables de créer un moissonneur prothéen. Leur but m'est inconnu. Je suppose qu'ils auraient pu s'en tenir à des copies de sovereign.

Mordin s'agite. Je lui propose d'expliquer au conseil ses théories.

- D'après mes recherches, les moissonneurs sont incapables de se reproduire étant complètement synthétiques. Créér une sorte de moissonneur à moitié organique aurait pu éventuellement leur permettre d'assurer leur pérénité sans qu'ils soient obligés de recourir aux récolteurs ou à une quelconque forme de vie, sauf la leur, moitié organique, moitié synthétique. Il semblerait que malgré leurs moissons cyclique, ils ne soient toujours pas parvenus à utiliser une race qui leur assure une diversité génétique assez importante. D'après les données que le commandant Shepard a extraites d'Ilos, il semblerait que les moissoneurs soient en retard de cinq milles ans. Ce retard peut avoir plusieurs causes, mais la plus plausible est qu'ils ont attendu que la race humaine arrive à maturité.

Le conseiller galarien et l'asari semble absorbés par le discous de Mordin, mais le Turien vient casser mes espoirs tout de suite.

- Pourtant, nous ne pouvons sur seules bases de vos dires vous aider contre une menace, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Conseiller, nous étions d'accord... commence Anderson mais je l'interromp tout de suite.

- Laissez tomber. Je savais que vous -je vise alors le Turien- me mettriez des bâtons dans les roues. Vous ne prenez même plus la peine de vous cacher lorsque vous fricotez avec les partis anti-humains alors je ne vois pas pourquoi un seul mot qui sortirait de votre bouche soit autre chose qu'un tas d'immondices.

Il s'insurge, me menace, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

- Croyez-le bien, conseiller, je vous méprise autant que vous méprisez les humains. Heureusement, je ne fais pas de votre cas une généralité. Mais votre petite guerre doit cesser car nous avons aujourd'hui besoin de se serrer les coudes, que ça nous arrange ou pas ! Car si vous restez immobile comme les deux fois précédentes, je vous garantis que je ne pourrais rien faire cette fois-ci. Eliminer un spectre, c'était faisable. Détruire une base de récolteurs ? Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toute mon équipe. Sauver la galaxie des moissonneurs... Il ne s'agit pas d'une escarmouche qu'on ébruitera le moins possible. C'est la guerre totale. C'est ce qui nous attends.

Un long silence cloture ma tirade.

Le Galarien se décide enfin à parler.

- Nous savions que cela arriverait, pourtant nous ne pouvions à l'époque rien faire. Attaquer les Geths ? Impensable, vous autoriser à agir dans l'espace concilien ? Pas après votre mort. Vous avez causé beaucoup de dommages matériels et diplomatiques Shepard. Vous n'êtes pas le Spectre type, mais force est de reconnaître que vos méthodes fonctionnent, aussi surprenant cela puisse-t-il paraître. Ce doit être typiquement humain de faire sauter une usine en sauvant les ouvriers, ou encore de faire assassiner un Turien vereux au milieu de la foule par un tireur d'élite. Vous le savez, nous sommes un organisme essentiellement politique, mais notre force armée est malgré tout conséquente. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous allouer toutes nos ressources financières ou militaires, mais nous pouvons débloquer des fonds conséquents.

- L'argent n'est pas le problème, conseiller. Nous avons besoin de crédibilité et d'une armée.

Le conseil discute un instant. Le turien semble furieux, mais les autres membres insistent. Finalement, l'asari se tourne vers moi.

- Nous avons décidé que le traité de Farixen serait pour l'instant suspendu. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, Shepard.

Je suis plus que satisfaite. Le traité de Farixen était une vraie plaie pour l'armement de l'alliance. Je suis loin d'être pro-humaine, mais un rapport de un cuirassé humain pour cinq turiens nous mettait en sérieuse inferiorité numérique. Pas question pour autant de leur montrer qu'ils sont indispensables. J'enfonce le clou en ajoutant :

- Bien, j'ai pour ma part déjà contacté les Krogans de Tuchanka et envoyé un émissaire à la flotille quarienne.

- Et rallié les Geths et les rachnis je suppose ? lance ironiquement le conseiller Turien.

- Pour les Geths, il leur faut arriver à un consensus. Quoiqu'ils décident, tous n'accepteront pas de se battre, même si nous avons piraté les geths renégats, ceux alliés à Saren. Quand aux Rachnis, si je savais où les trouver, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Le Turien secoue la tête, exaspéré par mon effronterie. Je salue le conseil et m'en vais.

Nous rejoignons l'ami de Mordin aux entrepots de Zakera. Il nous sourrit joyeusement et se présente.

- Je suis Betha Seg Visocta Eloc Tra Kosuk. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kosuk. Mordin et moi venons de la même planête et avons tout les deux travaillé sur plusieurs projets.

Son visage se fait soudain inquiet et il s'adresse à Mordin en particulier.

- Mordin, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai de gros ennuis. Certains documents sont arrivés, je ne sais comment, en possession des Krogans.

- Kosuk, vous pouvez le dire à Shepard. Elle est au courant.

- Bien ! Les compte-rendus, les rapports scientifiques, les résultats des expériences visant à améliorer le génophage ont tous disparus. Quelqu'un s'est chargé de les envoyer aux Krogans. J'ai du changer plusieurs fois de système jusqu'ici, où le SSC a promis de m'offrir la protection qu'il me fallait.

- Quelqu'un en particulier vous menace ?

Il hésite un instant et se dandine d'un pied à l'autre.

- Un certain... Weyrloc Burt.

J'ai un instant d'hésitation.

- Nous avions pourtant tué le leader de leur clan et fait en sorte que Maelon ne puisse poursuivre ses recherches.

Mordin se lance dans son monologue et faisant les cents pas.

- Possibilité de survie d'un membre important du clan Weyrloc. Mise en rapport avec Maelon probable. Non.. il n'avait pas accès aux fichiers. Top secret. Trop bien sécurisés. Maelon avait une famille influente. Politique, essentiellement. J'aurais été prévenu s'il travaillait toujours pour le GSI. Son passif, trop encombrant.

Il se tourne vers moi en colère et pointe un doigt accusateur en ma direction.

- Vous auriez dû me laisser le tuer !

- Vous savez que je ne cautionne pas le meurtre comme ça, Mordin.

- Shepard, il est dangereux ! Voyez ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui des données sur le génophage ! Il nous fait chanter, nous, ses associés. Pauvre Maelon, j'espère que sa place sera plus belle la prochaine fois qu'il sera dans le cycle de la vie.

Kosuk implore Mordin de l'aider. J'interviens.

- Nous vous aiderons, Kosuk, vous devez juste me dire si vous connaissez la position de Burt.

- Hélas, non, commandant ! Tout ce que j'ai reçu ce sont des holos.

Thane s'exprime alors :

- Le courtier de l'ombre doit savoir où trouver Burt. Il suffit de voir jusqu'à quel point vous voulez retrouver le Krogan.

Je sens comme un reproche voilé, mais je vais pas me disputer avec mes équipiers devant un civil.

- Je vous promets Kosuk que nous trouverons Burt. Nous lui reprendrons ses dossiers et ferons en sorte qu'il vous laisse en paix.

Il nous remercie, soulagé que nous puissions l'aider. Pour trouver le courtier de l'Ombre, il va me falloir l'aide de Liara. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était sur Illium. J'espère qu'elle pourra intervenir.

Nous rentrons sur le vaisseau et je demande à Joker de faire cap sur Illium. J'en profite pour me doucher et dormir. J'en ai besoin.

Je me lève quelques heures plus tard, vaseuse et de mauvaise humeur. Je descend manger quelque chose avant que nous arrivions à destination. Nous arrivons sur le spatioport avec Miranda et Garrus. Ici tout paraît propre et aseptisé, mais nous savons tous que sous cette apparence, les pires crapules se cachent. Car le fait qu'elles envoient à la mort leurs employés, ou détruisent la vie de leurs ennemis de loin n'a rien de différent avec le fait d'en être responsable, une arme à la main. Puis la legislation ici est faite pour autoriser tout les travers de l'homme à s'exprimer. On dirait Noveria.

L'hôtesse du spatio-port me salue et m'annonce que Liara est impatiente de me voir. Ca me fera plaisir aussi. Je passe à côté de ces êtres qui spéculent sur l'argent des autres en me disant que s'ils savaient à quoi la galaxie est destinée, ils trouveraient leur ennuis financiers moins passionnants. Je monte voir Liara. Deux gardes devant sa porte s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Etrange. Il semblerait que la jeune Asari naïve que j'ai connue soit devenue vraiment bien différente. Si j'espérais retrouver celle qui rougissait et s'emmélait dans ses lapsus, je me suis largement trompée. Son travail ne fait que renforcer cette noirceur grandissante que j'avais déjà pu observer auparavant.

- Shepard ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas totalement disparu au fond. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé sur le relai Omega 4. Elle se doutait que c'était moi. Contrairement aux millions de personnes qui avaient visualisé l'holo, elle avait mené des recherches considérables afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Malheureusement, malré les ressources en temps et argent qu'elle avait dépensées, elle n'avait pas pu retrouver le vaisseau auquel appartenait la signature numérique enregistrée dans le relai, jusqu'à ce que l'intuition la pousse à regarder du côté de Cerberus. Son informateur lui avait expliqué que les vaisseaux n'étaient pas référencés selon leur nom et équipage, mais selon un nom de code. Il avait pu uniquement ajouter que ce vaisseau était un produit récent appartenant à la cellule politique de Cerberus. Elle en avait déduit que j'aurais été seule capable de passer le relai et en revenir.

- Vous avez détruit Saren et sauvé la Citadelle.

- Très pertinent, Liara. lui dis-je avec un sourire. Mais je suis venue jusqu'ici car j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il me faudrait trouver le courtier de l'Ombre.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

- Vous le traquez pour ce qu'il voulait faire de vous ?

- Ce n'est pas ma priorité, mais en effet, je pourrait lui demander des comptes.

Elle soupire.

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, en revanche son intermédiaire le plus proche est un certain Dot que vous pourrez trouver sur Zeyto dans le système Makurb. Je ne suis jamais allée le trouver personnellement, parce que je ne me serais pas risquée sur sa base surprotégée. Deux choses. Il est réputé pour ne pas se laisser soudoyer, ni intimider et ensuite, inutile d'entrer par la force brute. Sa base est trop bien gardée. Il vous faudra un excellent prétexte. Il organise chaque mois un meeting scientifique et politique sur les avancées technologiques les plus importantes. Vous pourriez vous y rendre. Vous représenteriez une firme d'armement. Seulement, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pourriez créer une société écran en si peu de temps, la réunion est dans trois jours. Mais méfiez-vous ! Il est particulièrement pervers. Autant avec ses ennemis qu'avec ses ... amies. Sa conception du plaisir est particulière.

Je souris largement à Miranda qui sait très bien ce que j'ai derrière la tête.

- Pour cela, Liara, nous n'avons nul besoin de société écran. Nous avons Cerberus.

- Cerberus ? Mais Shepard... Je vous croyais affranchie d'eux.

- Moi oui, mais eux de moi ? Non. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et vois un sourire éclairer son visage.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les revendeurs d'armes. Je vois une jeune asari tatouée s'extasier sur un fusil d'assaut. Elle supplie son Krogan de père qui la regarde tendrement en demandant le prix à la vendeuse. Cette scène m'arrache un sourire malgré moi. Malgré leurs différences, les gens peuvent s'aimer. Sans chercher de raisons particulières à leur attirance, ni de raison de la refouler...

- Shepard, je crois que je ferais un malheur avec ce fusil à précision.

Garrus me montre un modèle très long en alliage ultra léger.

- Prenez-le, Garrus et surtout remerciez Papa Noël Cerberus pour le cadeau. D'ailleurs, je vais vous imiter.

Je regarde mes armes et leurs coups, les griffes qui ont creusé le métal, la surchauffe qui a fait fondre la peinture. Elles ont mauvaise mine. J'apostrophe la vendeuse et lui revends mes rebuts. Miranda lève les yeux au ciel, selon elle, c'est du pur gaspillage, mais je lui réponds que le shopping me détend. Je fais l'acquisition d'un pistolet plus puissant, d'un fusil à précision avec un énorme magasin et d'un fusil d'assaut qui ne surchauffe pas. Très professionnelle, la vendeuse me propose un fusil à pompe dernier cri, à sous munitions. Garrus éclate de rire à mon air dégouté.

- Oubliez le fusil à pompe, je préfère faire ça derrière une caisse ou personne ne peut me voir.

La vendeuse asari rougit et je me sens très fière de mon jeu de mots.

Après de si fructueux achats, je me tourne vers Garrus avec un sourire impitoyable.

- Garrus...

- Je n'aime pas ce regard, commandant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais ça risque d'être humiliant.

En dépit de ses protestations, je l'entraîne vers la zone de taxi où je demande un quartier commercial.

Le chauffeur nous dépose devant une tour immense clignotante de milles feux. Miranda sourit, Garrus est ébahi et moi je me sens bizarre. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé en autre chose qu'en soldat.

- Voyez-vous, Garrus, ceci est un centre commercial. Ne soyez pas stupéfait, cela entre dans un plan qui a pour but de sauver la galaxie.

Il me regarde, circonspect.

- Je vais acheter du parfum et une belle robe.

Miranda éclate de rire et Garrus, le pauvre, ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre.

- Commandant, je crois que je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité. Je vous propose plutôt de retourner vous attendre au bar.

- Bon... Alors prenez nos armes.

Je fais mine d'être déçue et il s'en va, chargé comme une mule d'une dizaine d'armes à feu.

- Voilà comment se débarrasser d'un homme.

Miranda me lance un regard curieux.

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas faire du shopping, vraiment ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que j'ai entraîné Miranda dans ce qui devait être la plus grosse après-midi dépense de tout les temps. Elle s'est étonnamment bien prêtée au jeu et nous sommes sorties chargées de sacs et délestées de milliers de crédits, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne me rapellais pas ce que ça faisait de s'occuper de soi. Nous avons rejoins Garrus au bar "L'éternité" et discuté un peu avec Aethyta. Cette matriarche est vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant. Ses mots sont crus, ses expériences tellements variées et pourtant, elle est serveuse. Enfin, elle considère remplir à merveille son rôle de matriarche, parce qu'ici elle peut prodiguer conseils et écoute. Peu importe qui sont ses clients.

Nous rentrons très tard sur le vaisseau, passablement émechée. Enfin, surtout moi. Je ne me rapelle pas de tout, mais je sais dorénavant que si j'arrive à tenir un verre de Cocktail Butarien, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'essaye de concourir avec un habitué...

Le lendemain, le réveil est dur. L'équipage me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Tous, sans exceptions. Si Legion avait une bouche, je suis certaine qu'il aurait le sourire. Finalement, je vais demander à Miranda un compte rendu. Les évènements ne sont pas glorieux et son sourire est narquois. Entre le fait que Garrus et elle aient du me porter jusqu'aux toilettes, que j'aie insulté un terminal bancaire ou que j'aie été la lie de la race humaine avec mes blagues grivoises aux Asari, je n'en menais pas large.

- C'était si lamentable ?

- Commandant, c'était pire que ça, mais ça en valait la peine. Les holos du fameux cammandant Shepard en train de chanter et danser ont certainement déjà fait le tour de tout extranet.

- On non...

Elle se moque de moi j'espère, car sinon, c'en est fini de ma réputation de dangereux spectre.

- Rassurez-vous, les transmissions de données sont bloquées vers l'exterieur du vaissseau pour les membres non habilités. Votre honneur est sauf pour l'instant.

Elle jubile visiblement. Si seulement elle avait pu être à ma place. C'aurait cassé son image de gravure de mode. Un doute horrible m'envahit soudain.

- Je n'ai rien dit à propos... de Thane ?

Elle est subitement silencieuse et embarrassée. Oh non...

- Eh bien, vous ne lui avez rien dit à lui.

- A lui... mais ?

Elle soupire.

- Je vous ai remontées à vos quartiers après votre... show. Puis nous avons discuté. Enfin, je vous ai surtout écoutée parler de Thane. En des termes très élogieux.

De nouveaux ses sarcasmes !

- Bon, je euh... suis désolée de m'être donnée en spectacle. J'aimerais que cela..

- Reste entre nous ? Et tout l'équipage du Normandy ? Bien sûr commandant.

Je vais noyer ma honte sous une douche brûlante.


	4. Infiltration

- Interception de la flotille dans 17 minutes. Annonce Joker.

J'enfile une combinaison étanche et un masque stérile filtrateur d'oxygène. Il vaut mieux se montrer courtois avec les Quariens. Après tout, ils pourraient être une puissante flotte armée grâce à Tali, et mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier en leur montrant que je n'ai pas besoin de casque. Je me souviens de mon père qui me répétait souvent que la meilleur façon d'amicaliser avec un peuple est d'adopter leurs coutumes. Jack et Jacob m'accompagnent ainsi que Tali.

A l'entrée, un Quarien nous accueille poliment. Il semble heureux de revoir Tali et elle le salue chaleureusement.

- Les amiraux vous attendent impatiemment Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy.

- Merci Gal'Nameh Vas Frazok.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle où Tali avait été jugée. Sur le chemin, les chuchotements admiratifs nous suivent.

- C'est étrange de revenir ici en héros, alors que vous aviez dû assurer ma défense. constate Tali.

Il est vrai que beaucoup de Quariens étaient favorables à l'exil de Tali et aujourd'hui, l'amirauté tient à la voir siéger avec eux.

Tali se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Shepard, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Sa voix tremble.

- Je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour nous, tout la flotte. Les données sur les Geths, me sauver de l'exil, ne pas entâcher le nom de mon père... Tout cela compte énormément pour moi et je n'oublierais pas ce que vous m'avez demandé. Comptez sur moi, Shepard.

Son discours m'émeut. Je la serre impulsivement contre moi.

- Si vous n'aviez pas cette combinaison, Tali, je vous embrasserais.

Elle rit.

- Vous risqueriez de me contaminer, commandant.

Elle me propose de rester, mais elle sait que je ne peux, même si je le voulais. J'ai des comptes à régler avec un certain Dot.

De retour sur le normandy, j'ordonne à Joker de faire cap sur Zeyto dans le système Makurb et je m'en vais trouver Garrus. Il m'annonce qu'il est en train de remonter les intermédiaires de Vido et qu'il est sur sa piste. J'en suis soulagée. Je vais rendre visite à Miranda.

- Bonjour Miranda.

- Commandant.

- Je vais faire vite, nous arriverons dans deux jours à Zeyto. Le plan est simple, nous allons rendre visite à Dot lors de son meeting professionnel. Nous représenterons Cerberus. Nous prétendrons nous intéresser aux avancée technologiques des autres sociétés en se montrant acheteurs. Pendant que je jonglerais avec les prix, vous appâterez Dot en l'attirant dans un endroit sûr, où je pourrais vous rejoindre afin de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Je lui lance un regard entendu. Elle semble contrariée.

- Même si mon physique a été modifié pour être attrayant, vous croyez vraiment que je ne puisse jouer que le rôle d'appât ? De plus je connais bien mieux le monde des finances que vous ainsi que les fonds de Cerberus. Faites l'appât, je jouerais le marchand. Vous avez un meilleur sens des relations sociales. Me lache-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Miranda, il n'y a pas de commune mesure entre vous et moi, soyez raisonnbale, briefez-moi sur les techniques de vente. Dot n'aura d'yeux que pour vous.

Nous argumentons ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que malgré les menaces, le chantage, le compromis, elle refuse de servir d'appât. Exaspérée, j'accepte d'endosser le rôle. Elle semble très satisfaite. Pour éviter que Dot ne se retourne sur elle, je demande alors qu'elle prenne un membre masculin de l'équipage avec elle pour qu'il n'ait pas le choix que de me croire libre.

- Ah, une dernière chose, commandant. L'armure lourde peut avoir son utilité, mais elle manque de charme.

- Vous croyiez vraiment que nous étions allées faire du shopping pour le plaisir ?

Pendant deux jours, j'en profite pour faire un tour d'équipage, vérifier si personne n'a besoin de rien. Le jour J, j'enfile une robe noire très osée et une paire d'escarpin. Miranda a joué la carte de la modestie ce qui correspond mieux à une vendeuse aguerrie en armement. Elle sourit en m'annonçant qu'elle est fière que mon visage - son travail - ne porte plus aucune cicatrice. Selon elle, en dehors de mon rôle de chasseur de mercenaires et de sauveuse de la galaxie, je suis un beau parti.

- Arrêtez de me draguer, et dites moi plutôt qui est votre charmant cavalier, ce soir ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement et nous descendans dans le "scarabée" cette navette ridicule qui me fait regretter le mako en attendant le faux compagnon.

J'ai le souffle coupé en voyant qu'elle a osé me faire ça ! Elle a demandé à Thane de l'accompagner. Je ne l'avais jamais vu qu'avec ses vêtements habituels et son trench-coat en cuir, mais force est de constater que les vêtements civils lui donnent une autre allure. Sexy en diable, mais tellement distingué. A le voir avec Miranda, je bous de jalousie. Ils sont tout deux élégants et assortis et moi, je me sens comme une souillon. Miranda se penche vers moi et me chuchote de redresser la tête pour avoir l'air plus hautaine. La colère me donne plutôt envie de la rentrer dans mes épaules et d'arracher quelque chose. Mes cheveux, sa tête à elle, les vêtements de Thane...

Puis il pose les yeux sur moi. Il est bouche bée. Je ne suis jamais spécialement intéressé au fait de savoir si je pouvais plaire ou non, mais sa réaction me convainc que l'équipage ne me regardait pas pour les raisons que je croyais. Ce petit sursaut d'orgueil me regonfle à bloc et je demande à Joker de larguer le scarabée dans dix minutes sur la zone d'aterissage du camp fortifié qui sert d'habitation à Dot.

Je me remémorise rapidement les quelques informations que j'ai pu glaner sur l'individu. C'est quelqu'un de louche, avec des tendances assez rebutantes, qui a un faible pour les femmes dominatrices. Samara le connaissait, puisque lors d'une de ses missions de probatrice, il l'avait poursuivie longtemps quand il avait su qu'elle était une de ces légendaires guerrière asari, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace de réparer le tort qu'il lui causait à présent. Je savais aussi qu'il était passionné d'histoire et de technologie, j'avais également lu qu'il était un puissant biotique. J'avais donc décidé pour ce soir d'endosser le rôle de scientifique Cerberus, même si je ne correspondais en rien à l'image que j'avais eue d'eux avant ma mort. Mordin me briefait en temps réel grâce à une oreillette minuscule et une lentille caméra.

Les gardes à l'entrée nous demandent de décliner notre identité. J'utilise l'identité d'une employée de Cerberus. Ils ne sont pas très éveillés, car ils nous laissent passer sans plus poser de question. Mordin m'annonce qu'il capte plusieurs signaux électriques reliés.

- Défense automatisée. Protocole inconnu. Les armes semblent programmées par Dot. Impossible de pirater rapidement le système. Vous devez trouver un autre moyen, Shepard.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer dès mon arrivée. J'avais de toutes façons prévu cette éventualité. Il suffira de contourner le système de défense automatisé. Nous passons des portiques détecteurs de métaux. On nous demande d'excuser la gêne occasionnée, précaution contre les attaques terroristes.

- Des Butariens... lance un garde.

On nous dirige vers la conférence. Mordin m'envoie des messages toutes les cinq minutes, pour m'expliquer que leurs barrières informatiques sont infranchissables pour IDA pour l'instant. Le public est très métissé. On trouve principalement des Turiens, des humains et des asaris, mais je dénombre deux Elcors, un Hanari et un groupe de Volus. Il est étonnant de vois que même parmi les races "pacifistes" il se trouve des gens toujours intéressés par la guerre. Une IV à physique féminin nous annonce l'organisateur de ce meeting ; Dotarian Piros. Je suis étonnée de voir un drell. Je m'attendais à un Turien, ou un humain à la rigueur, mais je ne semble pas la plus surprise. En tournant inconsciemment la tête vers Thane, j'ai pu observer sa réaction. Il a manifesté une grande surprise, mais aussi... une emotion indescriptible. Miranda l'a vu aussi et elle se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose. Il fait un signe de négation et je leur fait signe de se taire. Le discours de Dotarian est ennuyeux, parle de croissance, de pourcentage, de découvertes et en plus Mordin tient absolument à me briefer sur TOUT !

Enfin la conférence prend fin et les vendeurs croisent les acheteurs. Chacun cherchant à tirer meilleur profit de l'autre. Miranda semble habile à ce jeu là. Elle nous traîne un peu partout au point que je me demande si elle ne fait pas vraiment ses courses pour Cerberus. Je m'ennuie de ses discussions, en plus, la voir collée à Thane a quelque chose d'exaspérant. J'embarque ma coupe de champagne et télescope Dotarian un des rares instants ou il est seul. Il croise mon regard en souriant et je lui souris en retour avec un visage des plus hautain.

Il semble mouché, puisque quand je me retourne, il me dévore du regard. Je vois Miranda qui me cherche des yeux et je m'approche du Drell.

- Dotarian Piros ?

- Je n'ai pas la chance de vous connaître jeune beauté et j'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme aussi belle que vous puisse s'intéresser aux faiseuses de mort.

Je dois avoir un truc avec les Drells.

- Détrompez-vous, monsieur Piros, je manie les armes certainement mieux que ce que vos vendeurs ici ne manient les chiffres.

Il m'interrompt et attrape ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Appelez-moi Dotarian. Venez, nous allons parler de vous.

Il m'entraîne dans une alcove au dessus des escaliers où nous avons une vue imprenable sur la salle en bas où se déroulent les rencontres et marchandages. Piros me dévore du regard et me demande la raison de ma présence ici. Mordin me lance une explication rapide.

- Je suis chercheuse en application des technologies prothéennes pour l'armement actuel.

Il sourit en me montrant ses dents impeccables.

- Une scientifique, une historienne et qui en plus manie les armes. Et pour ne rien gâcher, vous êtes d'une beauté rare. Parlez-moi des Prothéens.

Je suis rassurée. Je me souviens mot pour mot de ce que Vigil, l'IA d'Ilos m'avait dit à propos de leurs derniers jours. Je ne me prive pas en détails pour lui raconter ce que j'avais vu des balises prothéennes, ce que j'avais appris sur le destin et des dernières recherches qui tendraient à prouver que les récolteurs sont les vestiges de leur civilisaition. Je ne lui parle pas des moissonneurs, évoquant simplement que c'est une hypothèse dans le monde scientifique. Il boit mes paroles. Je jette un oeil en bas, inquiète de ne plus voir Miranda et Thane. Dotarian suit mon regard et sursaute. Il chuchote... "Krios".

- Vous connaissez Thane Krios ?

Il écarquille les yeux à ma question.

- Bien sûr ! Comment le connaissez-vous, vous ?

- Il est avec la jolie brune, Miranda Lawson. Ils travaillent pour Cerberus. Elle achète les armes.

Dotarian est songeur.

- Krios n'est ps du genre à se ranger. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait avec Cerberus qui sont clairement pro-humain.

Je détourne rapidement la conversation en lui disant que des rumeurs courent sur la relation entre Miranda et Thane. Il agite la main, agacé. Les commérages ne l'intéressent pas. Tant pis, je vais prendre la situation en main. Je grimpe sur lui à califourchon et lui attrape le menton.

- Oublions votre ami, et occupez-vous de moi.

Je le vois déglutir, conquis. Il tente de m'embrasser mais je secoue la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que vous l'ayiez mérité pour l'instant.

Le Drell se mord les lèvres, impatient. Il m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dans les escaliers qui mènent à la salle. Les vendeurs d'armes lui jettent un regard amusé, cela semble être son petit rituel. Thane nous voit tout les deux et il a un mouvement que Miranda retient discrètement. Elle se colle à lui et flirte pour attirer son attention.

Je ne les vois plus après que nous ayions dépassé plusieurs angles. La main de Piros est ferme mais froide et humide. Il a vraiment quelque chose de reptilien. Celle de Thane était chaude..

Mordin m'annonce que nous nous avonçons vers la pièce centrale de "la base". Piros s'arrête et m'appuie contre un mur. Il tente de m'embrasser.

- Pas ici, Dotarian. Vous vous fourvoyez si vous pensez que je suis de celles qu'on aime dans un coin avant d'oublier. Personne ne m'oublie, surtout pas les Drells.

- Vous êtez une vraie Siha...

Je me détourne pour ne pas qu'il me voie livide. Je me suis sentie perdre toute couleur rien qu'à entendre le mot. Nous passons une porte où se trouve une chambre transpirant le luxe et l'oppulance. Les tables dégoulinent de mets raffinés et hors de prix, les tissus épais sont bordeau et or. Ca n'a plus rien d'harmonieux tant c'est surchargé. Pour couronner le tout, un lit démesuré trône au milieu de cette pièce. C'est d'un mauvais goût.

J'attends impatiemment que Thane et Miranda débarquent. J'ai peu de pouvoirs biotiques, mis à part la projection que je maîtrise parfaitement. Je me suis plutôt entraînée aux armes et Dotarian est un biotique également. Je n'aurais aucune chance. Mordin m'incite à la prudence. Il m'annonce que les signaux sont brouillés et que Miranda et Thane ont du mal à me trouver. Je me compose un visage ennuyé et jette un oeil distrait aux aliments. Piros s'approche et se colle à moi.

- Vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur, Siha ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper et il le sent directement. Avant qu'il ne pose la question, je lui lance froidement :

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas le premier Drell de ma vie, pourtant on a l'impression que vous parlez tous de la même façon. Ne m'appelez pas "Siha" !

Il recule, comme un chien qu'on a frappé sur le museau, mais je suis tendue. Si le jeu l'amuse un instant, il n'acceptera pas pour autant de s'y prêter sans retour. Si les deux autres n'arrivent pas rapidement, je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mordin m'annonce qu'on ne capte plus mon signal. Tant pis, je vais jouer le tout pour le tout. Je m'approche de lui et frôle sa bouche. Il sourit, éperdu de désir. Mordin m'annonce tout excité que Miranda et Thane arrivent. Je recule, sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et projette une violente frappe biotique sur le drell, mais il encaisse. Il s'enrobe d'un bouclier et je commence à paniquer, je ne fais pas le poids. Il se jette sur moi de toutes ses forces et j'entends un craquement violent avant de sentir la douleur dans ma poitrine. Un gout métallique emplit ma bouche. Il me plaque au sol.

- Alors, petite humaine, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me faire du mal ? Je suis le meilleur assassin de ma génération. Mais je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de vous accorder une mort rapide. Mes ennemis souffrent.

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces et lui envoie une charge assez puissante pour fracasser les murs de marbre. Il se contente de sourire. Son bouclier a absorbé. Sa main enserre ma gorge pendant que le sang remonte de mes poumons perforés. Je dois avoir toutes les côtes fracturées. Tout devient noir.

Je suis tirée du néant par une explosion. Je vois des éclats de bois voler en tout sens et Miranda et Thane, furieux. Tout deux attaquent le drell de concert et le mettent hors d'était de nuire. Ils se précipitent pour me relever avant que la sécurité ne rapplique, mais je hurle de douleur quand ils m'attrapent. Mon évanouissement n'aura duré que quelque secondes mais je me sens repartir. Leurs voix sont trop lointaines. Celle de Mordin est paniquée et je ne comprends rien à son charabia. De nouveau le trou noir.

Je me réveille, moulue, mais apparemment saine et sauve. Je suis soulagée de me trouver à bord du Normandy. Chakwas me sourit, rassurée.

- Vous vous sentez mieux commandant ?

- Du mal à respirer, mais au moins je suis réveillée...

Je m'exprime par chuchotement, incapable d'utiliser ma voix.

- Ne forcez pas sur votre voix, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Vous devriez reparler normalement dans quelques heures. Pour les côtes, on ne peut qu'attendre que ça passe.

- Dotarian...

Chakwas lève la main.

- Ne parlez pas pour l'instant commandant Shepard. Le prisonnier est dans la calle. Miranda Lawson et Thane Krios l'ont amené en même temps que vous. Je suis sûre que ça sera un récit passionnant, mais pour l'instant, dormez.

Elle appuie sur un bouton et je me sens repartir dans le coma en constatant que je suis sous intraveineuse.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mes côtes sont toujours douloureuses, en particulier quand je tente de faire un mouvement. J'entends deux voix qui se disputent dans la pièce à côté. Les portes s'ouvrent et je vois entrer Garrus suivi du docteur Chakwas qui semble furieuse.

- Shepard ! Vous êtes réveillée. Le docteur pensait que vous étiez encore trop fragile pour repartir en mission.

Je la vois bouillonner derrière lui et lui fait signe gentiment que ce n'est rien.

- Je vais bien, Garrus. C'est à propos de la mission que je vous avais confiée ? Sur Vido Santiago ?

- Oui, exactement Shepard. Il serait dans le système sur Petroski. C'est le moment de se remettre en route.

Je soupire et même cela est douloureux, mais Garrus a raison. Je ne vais pas le laisser filer, autant que Zaeed règle ses vieilles rancunes. Par la force ou la persuasion.

- IDA, préviens Joker, cap sur Petroski, système et apelle Miranda.

- Très bien, commandant.

Garrus me salue et sort pendant que Chakwas me sermonne sur mon manque de sérieux quant à ma guérison. Je suis sauvée par l'arrivée de Miranda.

- Shepard vous vous remettez ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée entre les bras de la citadelle...

Elle sourit et croise les bras.

- Vous avez de la chance d'en être sortie vivante et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les côtes, ça va se remettre très vite en place.

- Lawson, c'est moi le médecin et je dis qu'elle en aura pour trois semaines au moins.

- Dr Chakwas, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est moi qui me suis chargée de sa reconstruction pendant deux ans et je peux vous dire qu'avec la quantité de modifications qu'elle a subie, sa cicatrisation est nettement accélérée. Dans deux jours elle n'aura plus une fracture.

Je suis soulagée de l'entendre et Chakwas, vexée, va vérifier ses instruments chirugicaux.

- Dites moi, Miranda, comment avez-vous fait pour ramener Dot ici sans vous faire transpercer par le système de sécurité ?

- Ca n'a pas été facile, Shepard, mais quand nous vous avons retrouvée, nous avons neutralisé Piros et ensuite IDA a brièvement interrompu le système. Cela nous a à peine laissé le temps de vous emmener tout deux au scarabée. Mais si le système était hors service, les gardes, eux, étaient toujours en patrouille. Thane s'est fait passer pour le frère de Piros. Il faut dire qu'il en connaissait bien plus que je ne le pensais sur Piros. Puis les gardes n'étaient pas de modèles de clairvoyance. Enfin, une patrouille à la fin nous a quand même posé pas mal de problèmes, mais l'important est que vous êtes ici. Vous pourrez certainement interroger Piros quand vous irez mieux. On le maintient pour l'instant sous anesthésiants.

- Je vous remercie Miranda de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Sans vous, on n'y serait pas arrivés.

- Gardez vos compliments Shepard. Je ne m'étais pas tant amusée depuis un moment.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et retourne à son bureau. Elle est vraiment bien faite de dos...

Mes deux jours de convalescence se passent mieux que ce que je ne pensais. Tout le monde a une attention pour moi, je récupère très vite et Miranda a raison, après très peu de temps, je n'ai plus aucune douleur et la radio ne montre aucune fêlure. Je me sens d'attaque pour un interrogatoire. Je préviens Miranda que nous allons cuisiner le prisonnier. Je vais voir ensuite Thane et en profite pour lui demander comment il connait Piros.

- C'était mon rival.

- D'accord... mais encore ?

Il sourit et semble plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il commence alors à me raconter un peu son parcours d'assassin.

- Quand nous avions douze ans, nous avons été mis tout deux sur le même contrat. Puisque nous étions les plus prometteurs des assassins, les hanaris estimaient que le meilleur d'entre nous prouverait sa valeur face à l'autre dans un contrat commun. Nous ne savions pas que nous avions la même cible, mais déjà à l'époque, nous étions animés du même esprit de compétition. Quand Piros a compris que j'avais été choisi comme son rival, il s'en est donné à coeur joie. Il a semé le trouble sur mes pistes, s'est arrangé pour parsemer mon parcours d'embûche, tant et si bien qu'il a pris plus de plaisir à me bloquer qu'à lui même traquer sa cible. J'ai abattu le Galarien et Piros a reçu un blâme. Il ne l'a jamais accepté, et il a toujours perfectionné ses techniques pour espérer un jour être reconnu comme le meilleur. Il n'a compris que plus tard que je le battrais toujours. Il a donc abandonné sa formation d'assassin, ce qui était très rare et a préféré offrir ses services d'informateur au courtier de l'ombre. Il avait un don pour déterrer les histoires sordides. Pas pour filer une cible et s'en débarrasser.

- Donc c'est pour ça qu'il a paru surpris de vous savoir "rangé".

- Rangé ?

- Oui, il a insinué que vous n'étiez pas du genre à rester en place et que travailler comme revendeur d'armes ne vous ressemblait pas.

- Il a raison. Tout comme vous. Vous avez vécu toute votre vie dans l'espace. Vous seriez incapable de vous installer une fois la guerre finie dans une colonie tranquille.

- La guerre ne finit jamais, Thane, mais qui sait... En fait, puisque vous connaissez Piros, vous devez connaître ses points faibles. Ca vous dit un interrogatoire comme à la citadelle ?

Il sourit et m'emboîte le pas vers la cale ou Miranda nous attends. Elle injecte au prisonnier un dérivé d'adrénaline qui le réveille brusquement. Automatiquement, elle active dans la pièce un champ neutre qui empêche toute utilisation de pouvoir biotique. Je m'approche de Piros et me penche en souriant vers lui.

- Bonjour Dotarian.

Il sourit, moqueur.

- Si c'est un nouveau jeu, je serais ravi d'y participer avec vous deux. dit-il en nous reluquant Miranda et moi.

- J'en doute, Piros. J'ai besoin d'informations sur le courtier de l'ombre et tu es son informateur le plus proche. Il vaut mieux coopérer avec nous, tu n'en disconviendras pas.

- Je ne connais même pas votre identité, c'est très impoli. me susurre-t-il.

Thane se place de l'autre côté du prisonnier, en face de moi, et lui assène un coup violent sous la poitrine qui coupe le souffle à Piros.

- Dotarian, tiens t'en aux réponses.

Le dénommé récupère son souffle dans une quinte de toux, mais semble encore plus arrogant qu'avant. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et me dit :

- Faites les sortir tout les deux et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez, Siha.

Thane voit rouge et esquisse un geste en direction de Dot mais je retiens son poignet.

- Non, Thane, ne vous salissez pas les mains. J'ai mieux. lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'assieds sur l'accoudoir de Piros et me penche à son oreille.

- Mon identité, Piros ? Je suis étonnée qu'un informateur tel que vous ne le sache pas. Je suis Lena Shepard, le spectre humain qui a détruit un moissonneur...

Son visage change de couleur et il perd de sa superbe. Je me souviendrais de commencer par ça la prochaine fois...

- Vous savez qu'un spectre n'est tenu par aucune loi si ce n'est son sens moral. Je pense que vous en savez bien plus long sur nous que n'importe qui, informateur. Alors, dites-moi où je peux trouver le courtier de l'ombre, et je vous laisserais continuer à profiter de votre charmante vie.

Il se tourne vers Thane.

- Quoi ? Le courtier de l'ombre ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Thane évite mon regard et un instant, je suis perplexe. Piros semble satisfait de son effet.

- Ahhh... Tu le savais et tu ne lui en as même pas parlé. Vous aviez raison de vous en débarasser Shepard.

Devant mon regard furieux il explique tranquillement qu'il avait compris en nous voyant entrer tout deux la nature de notre relation. "Les drells apprennent plus des gestes de leurs interlocuteurs que de leurs mots".

- J'en ai rien à fouttre de vos divagations, Piros. Dites moi ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le courtier de l'ombre..

- Mais... rien ! C'est une figure emblématique, il ne s'est jamais fait attraper, et pour cause ! Il n'existe pas. Le courtier de l'ombre, c'est moi, c'est vous, c'est toute personne qui vend de l'information.

Je suis sonnée et comme... déçue.

- Alors qui est le plus influent, qui peut me vendre des informations dont j'aurais besoin et enfin, QUI a voulu vendre mon corps aux récolteurs ?

- Si vous me promettez de me libérer, je vous donnerais toutes ces informations.

- Très bien, Piros. Je vous débarquerais dans une colonie et vous rentrerez par vos moyens, seulement, une fois que j'aurais vérifié que ce que vous m'avez dit est juste. Je veux Weyrloc Burt et celui qui s'est permis de vendre mon corps.

- Pour Burt, il vous suffit de trouver Maelon, le Galarien. Pour celui qui a voulu vous vendre, il se trouve qu'il est d'une discretion particulière, heureusement pour vous, je la connais. C'est Dreea Macheena. Vous la trouverez sur Kahje. Elle y sera jusqu'au pélerinage vers notre monde natal.

- Dans deux mois. annonce Thane.

Je fixe Piros avec hargne et lui lance :

- J'espère que vous apprécierez la cuve de cryostase pendant deux mois. Miranda, sédatez-le.

Il se met à protester en hurlant, mais les sédatifs le replongent dans un profond sommeil et j'ordonne à Mordin de recycler la cuve de Wrex pour cryogéniser notre invité.


	5. Le dernier Weyrloc

Je suis furieuse que Thane ne m'ait rien dit à propos du courtier de l'ombre, d'autant qu'il le savait. Je trouve ça terriblement malhonnête. Je deviens à son égard aussi froide que possible. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun membre de mon équipage ne se serait permis de me cacher cela. Même Liara qui n'en fait plus partie a tout fait pour m'aider. Je suis comme un fauve en cage et devient vraiment très peu commode. Je décide d'aller voir Zaeed.

- Zaeed, j'ai à vous parler. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je veux que vous preniez les commandes des soleils bleus. Que ça soit en vous associant avec Vido ou en vous débarrassant de lui.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai la tête d'un chef de mercenaires ? Ils sont trop nombreux, disséminés un peu partout dans la galaxie. Quant à fraterniser avec Vido, plutôt mettre une balle à ma mère que d'entendre encore ça.

- Je me fous de vos petits états d'âme. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui, faites donc ! On sait aujourd'hui qu'aucun civil ne risque sa vie, parce que votre coup de l'autre fois, plus jamais. Alors, on va aterrir sur Petrosky, lui régler son compte et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez prendre la tête de ces mercenaires avec un seul but, dézinguer du récolteur à tout va. Plus de menu fretin, compris ?

- Vous parlez comme un chef, Shepard, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de ces trucs là, mais je suppose que vous avez mieux à faire.

Je me radoucis un peu.

- Exactement, Zaeed, j'ai besoin d'avoir le champ libre, donc vous serez chargé d'employer les mercenaires à autre chose. Pour les payes, demandez à Cerberus. Miranda a débloqué des fonds impressionnants.

Je quitte le compartiment de tri et IDA m'annonce que nous arrivons dans dix minutes. Je me prépare et choisis les armes les plus voyantes et destructrices de tout mon arsennal. J'ai besoin de me défouler et il y a toujours quelque chose qui va de travers. Je demande à Zaeed et Légion de m'accompagner. Pour la dimension humaine, il y a plus stimulant, mais pas plus bourrin. Puis question discussion, Ils atteignent leur quota en deux phrases. Ca me changera de Mordin et ses monologues interminables.

Joker nous dépose à une quizaine de minutes du centre fortifié de Vido qui se révèle être une mine. Génial. C'est toujours plein de zombies et autres horreurs. Nous entrons par la grande porte, rien dans la finesse, avec juste légion qui scanne rapidement le périmètre pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a personne dans les trente mètres. La mine que nous visitons est en fait un laboratoire souterrain. Une balle siffle à mon oreille et je m'accroupis par réflexe. J'active ma barrière biotique et sors de couvert pour balancer une rafale à des mercenaires trop zèlés. On n'attaque pas sans se présenter, c'est la moindre des politesses. Ca continue à canarder de tout les côtés. Il y en a d'autres plus loin quand on voit le manque de précision des balles. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas que mes boucliers tombent. J'attrape mon fusil à précision et vise en stabilisant puis, un coup dans la tête. Il tombe. Son équipier se planque. Je reste calme, il ne reste que lui. Il se penche pour jauger la situation. Mauvaise idée. Sa tête explose. Adieu jeune imprudent.

Nous en profitons pour ramasser les cartouches qui correspondent à nos armes. Légion a un trou supplémentaire, il ne s'en soucie pas. Une fois la pièce traversée, nous nous séparons en trois. Légion prend la pièce principale, Zaeed la porte en face, et moi les escaliers sur la gauche. La pièce blanche et aseptisée ressemble à un entrepot de stockage d'armes.

J'entends des coups de feu en bas et prie pour que ça ne soit pas mes équipiers qui tombent. Mes amis.

La porte en haut des escaliers pose problème. Electronique assez poussée. J'en fais mon affaire et en deux minutes, la porte cède. Je me plaque contre le mur et jette un oeil rapidement à l'intérieur. Une rafale passe à l'endroit où se trouvait ma tête une demi seconde plus tôt. Je balance une grenade à l'intérieur et je croise les doigts. Plus un bruit. J'active mes boucliers en priant pour qu'ils ne tombent pas tout de suite et rentre à l'intérieur. Un homme gît au sol. Il respire encore. Je m'approche et éloigne du pied un fusil trop proche de sa main. L'homme se retourne péniblement.

- Shepard, un plaisir de vous revoir abattre la moitié de mon commando d'élite. me dit Vido en souriant.

- Pour un commando d'élite, j'aurais plutôt tendance à les ranger dans la catégorie amateurs. Je crois que Zaeed a des comptes à régler avec vous.

Il éclate de rire et est pris par une quinte de toux.

- Il est mort Shepard. Un de mes hommes m'a prévenu une seconde avant votre arrivée.

Je pointe mon arme sur sa tête.

- Arrêtez vos conneries sale petit merdeux. Mes hommes ne se laissent pas tuer par une poignée de mercenaires de bas niveau.

Je ne suis pourtant pas rassurée. J'apelle Légion sur la radio, il me répond que tout est sous contrôle. Je lui demande de monter me rejoindre. Je tente de contacter Zaeed, mais je ne reçois aucune réponse.

- Je vous l'avait dit, Shepard. Je regrette seulement de ne pas être celui qui l'a abattu pour de bon.

La rage monte et je lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il se plie en deux en crachant du sang. Légion arrive à ce moment et se poste sans rien dire.

- Shepard, me tuer ne vous servira à rien. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarasser des soleils bleus. Les brutes ont besoin d'être des mercenaires pour se défouler. Vous y gagneriez plus à faire alliance avec moi.

Je m'accroupis auprès de lui.

- La vermine comme vous devrait avoir honte d'exister, Vido. Vous vous contentez de basses besognes alors que la galaxie est sur le point de disparaître anéantie par les moissonneurs. Je doute que vous soyiez à même de comprendre ce que cela signifie, mais je vais vous laisser une chance d'essayer. Il m'est difficile de concevoir que des vauriens comme vous puissent mettre en péril ma mission, alors, une seule consigne : ne tentez plus de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je vous laisse en vie à titre d'exemple, mais soyez en assuré, une fois cette guerre finie, nous nous reverrons.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte quand j'entends le raclement du métal sur le sol.

- Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi, Shepard !

Il a à peine le temps de saisir son arme que je dégaine mon pistolet et lui fait sauter la main. Il se met à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Je le baillonne de la main et lui chuchote :

- Je doute qu'un mercenaire soit très utile avec une seule main... Gardez vos chiens en laisse, sinon, vous pourrez engager des domestiques pour vous torcher.

Il gémit en tenant son moignon sanuinolent et sans état d'âme, je quitte la base, ramenant le corps de Zaeed.

- Commandant, ça ira ? me demande Jacob, un peu sonné.

Je fixe le vide depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

- Oui, Taylor, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous peinons pour ne pas nous marcher les uns sur les autres, tous entassés dans la pièce de tri des déchets. Un cercueil de basse confection attends d'être traité comme un déchet ordinaire, jeté dans le vide galactique. J'essaie de trouver des mots pour honorer sa mémoire, mais je bloque. J'improvise.

- Quand j'ai recruté Zaeed, il était pour moi un mercenaire ordinaire. Un membre de mon équipage qui acceptait d'y être seulement pour la grasse prime que Cerberus lui octroyait. Il n'a pas hésité avant de me dire qu'il voulait la tête de Vido Santiago sur un plateau et j'ai refusé de poursuivre un seul homme alors que des vies humaines innocentes étaient en danger. Zaeed était une brute et il a finit par m'être dévoué uniquement parce qu'il savait que tôt où tard, je lui offrirais la chance de régler ses comptes avec Vido. Je ne vais pas prétendre que nous étions proche, ni que nous avions quoique ce soit en commun. Il était sanguinaire, n'avait aucune pitié et n'aimait personne plus que son fusil. Mais je pense que, peut-être quelqu'un, un jour, l'avait aimé. Nous poursuivons des chimères et pourtant la guerre est bien réelle. J'ai l'impression que parfois on en oublie que le meurtre et la destruction existent à toutes les échelles. Lorsque nous nous serons débarrassés des moissonneurs, une accalmie surviendra un temps, puis les gangs se réorganiserons, la cupidité, la corruption, le meurtre referont surface. C'est contre cela que je me bats. Je ne suis pas un être supérieur capable de sauver seule la galaxie. Je suis un être qui tentera de faire tout mon possible pour combattre la cruauté, l'horreur, sous toutes ses formes. Que ça soit en ralliant les peuples contre les moissonneurs, en aidant une personne dans le besoin, ou en empêchant des hommes comme Santiago de nuire.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'expulsion et le cercueil est jeté dans le vide. Un silence pesant règne et je quitte rapidement la pièce. Je me rends à mes quartiers pour m'effondrer sur mon lit. La perte d'un membre est dure à supporter, mais je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti si ça avait été quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment. Une petite voix intérieure me siffle perfidement que tout mes équipiers - mes amis - ont en permanence une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

Je me laisse quelques heures de réflexion et de tranquillité avant de me frotter de nouveau aux gens. Il m'est pénible pour l'instant de voir leurs visages compatissants alors que je les entraîne vers la mort. S'il m'était seulement possible de les éloigner de tout ce chaos... mais je sais que c'est irresponsable. J'ai déterrée cette histoire, je suis une des seules qui ait le pouvoir de rallier les gens à ma cause. On me croit moi, l'humaine spectre qui a sauvé le conseil et la citadelle. On me fait confiance. Des milliers de gens comptent sur moi. Je soupire et demande à IDA de prévenir Mordin que je dois lui parler. Je descends le voir dans son labo.

- Shepard ! Ca tombe bien. Excellente coordination. Navrant ce qui est arrivé au mercenaire. Tragique, mais inévitable. Nous devons nous tourner vers autre chose désormais. Possédons les coordonnées de Maelon. Devons le stopeer tout de suite. Désagréable perspective, mais un mal nécessaire. Secteur Circos B, planète Feuhn. Il y continue ses recherches sur le génophage. Nous devons l'arrêter. m'assène-t-il en secouant le doigt.

Il doit certainement me repprocher d'avoir laissé Maelon en vie.

- J'avais oublié votre capacité à vous remettre de vos émotions si rapidement...

- Je n'étais pas proche du mercenaire. Intéressant sujet d'étude, mais aucune sociabilisation possible. Très primitif. Instinct de survie hyper-développé. Agressivité aussi. Possibilité qu'une zone du cerveau ait été endommagé quand il a été laissé pour mort. Etonnantes capacités après un tel traumatisme cranien. Soit ! Trouvons Maelon, débarassons-nous de lui et de Burt.

- IDA ? Préviens Joker que nous faisons cap sur Feuhn dans le système Cirocs B.

- Bien commandant. Selon mes calculs, nous y arriverons dans quarante sept minutes.

J'en profite pour me doucher puis voir Légion.

- Commandant Shepard.

- Bonjour Légion. Je voulais parler.

- De quoi, commandant ?

- Le trou dans ton armure, tu veux un autre morceau d'armure N7 pour le remplir ?

- ...

- Ne sois pas timide, Légion. Parle moi de n'importe quoi.

- Notre base de données est vaste, quel sujet voulez-vous aborder ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, raconte moi ta naissance ?

- Nous sommes geths, nous ne naissons pas.

- Alors, quand et comment as tu été construit ?

- Nous avons été construit il y a deux cent dix huit années galactiques standart par assemblage de matériaux et implantation de logiciels.

- Tu te rapelles du moment où tu as été "vivant" ?

- Nous sommes Geths, nous ne sommes pas vivants au sens où les organiques l'entendent selon cent vingt quatre plateformes. Seize considèrent que nous ne sommes que synthétiques. cinq cent soixante deux considèrent que nous sommes vivants. Précisez votre demande.

- Je suis sûre que ça doit être émouvant un synthétique mis au monde par des machines...

- Nous ne sommes pas mis au monde.

- Les Geths sont imperméables à l'humour Shepard. Intervient IDA.

- Alors apprends lui une blague. Légion, tu peux me raconter une plaisanterie.

- Définissez plaisanterie.

- Quelque chose qui fait rire. Une histoire illogique ou improbable.

- Nous ne recensons pas de "blague" dans nos données internes. Les bases de données extranet ont trouvé cent dix huit millions six cent cinquante cinq mille trois cent quatre vingt quatre entrées correspondant à "blague.

- Non, Légion, quelque chose qui vienne de toi. Une blague que tu connais. C'est facile, son illogisme doit faire rire.

Légion se tait un instant puis me lance :

- Illogisme improbable : les humains n'existent pas. Blague.

- IDA, explique lui le principe d'humour. J'abandonne. Au revoir Légion.

Au moins, ça m'aura passé le temps, car nous approchons désormais de Feuhn. Je regarde par un hublot, c'est une belle planète qui n'a qu'un continent s'étendant du nord au sud. Tous les climats sont représentés sur une bande de terre d'une largeur maximale de quatre milles kilomètres de large et son atmosphère est quasiment semblable à la terre. Elle est peu colonisée car elle appartient à une société privée, mais on peut louer un emplacement moyennant finance. IDA capte un signal radio à hauteur de l'équateur. Joker va essayer de nous larguer le plus près possible de la zone.

Samara nous accompagne Mordin et moi.

Nous aterissons dans une clairière au milieu de la jungle. Les bâtiments où se terre Maelon sont proches et mal gardés. Il faut croire que sa collaboration avec les Krogans lui donne un sentiment d'invincibilité. Je doute quand même que le laboratoire soit si mal gardé. Je demande à IDA de scanner le bâtiment si possible. Elle m'annonce que les murs sont assez fins pour être scannés n'ayant pas de blindage et que la porte est gardée par plusieurs drônes de combat. Il nous faut nous identifier pour entrer, or nous sommes des indésirables. Mordin analyse la situation avec son esprit cartésien. Je l'interrompt, ayant une idée.

- IDA nous a dit que les murs n'étaient pas blindés. Il suffit que Samara les perce avec ses pouvoirs biotiques et qu'on achève le travail avecune ou deux grenades.

- Intrusion par la force brute. Intéressant Shepard. Nous devrons faire face à une arrivée massive de gardes. Il faut aussi empêcher la fuite de Maelon. Devons garder la porte principale.

- Samara, vous garderez la porte principale le temps que nous débusquions ce rat puant. lui dis-je.

- Bien commandant.

Elle est déterminée et pas inquiète. Je lui fais confiance, elle est puissante et sans pitié.

Samara explose les murs avec plusieurs frappes biotiques. Ca marche mieux que prévu. Nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec cinq krogans armés jusqu'aux dents. Samara leur envoie une lévitation et je les achève au fusil d'assaut. Rien de tel pour percer leur cuir épais. Nous nous en débarrassons rapidement et passons les portes une à une pendant qu'elle garde l'entrée principale. Je ne fais pas de quartiers et les gardes tombent comme des mouches les uns après les autres. Nous arrivons à une pièce qui possède deux issues. Mordin prend la porte latérale pendant que moi je descends les escaliers. Le premier qui trouve Maelon ou Burt préviens l'autre par radio. Les balles n'en finissent pas de pleuvoir. Je vais tomber à court si ça continue. Enfin j'arrive devant la dernière porte. Je la franchis sans hésiter et met en joue un Krogan. Il ne porte pas d'armure et me sourit de façon narquoise.

- Shepard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu parler de vous et vos exploits. Vous ne pouvez arrêter ce qui est en marche...

Je reçois un message radio de Mordin qui m'annonce qu'il vient d'abattre Maelon.

- Le galarien va...

- Rien du tout, il est mort, mon équipier s'en est chargé. A votre tour maintenant.

Je tire une rafale de mon fusil d'assaut qui réussit tout juste à percer la peau épaisse du krogan. Il éclate de rire en voyant le peu d'efficacité des armes. Je le vois prendre son élan et me charger. Je n'hésite pas et fonce vers le haut. J'active ma radio et crie à Samara et Mordin de me rejoindre à la seconde sortie. Sa force est impressionnante. Il déforme les murs de ses impacts de charge. Je sprint comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à trouver de l'air, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser. Chaque fois que je peux, je me retourne et balance une rafale sur le Krogan derrière. Je pourrais tout autant lui jeter des bulles de savon, il est insensible ! Les pièces défilent et enfin, j'aperçois la sortie. Cela me donne un sursaut de courage. Je vois alors une boule d'énergie bleue me croiser à toute vitesse et selon le cri que j'entends, le Krogan a tout pris. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Samara se prépare à lancer une nouvelle frappe pendant que mordine arrose le Krogan de balles. Il finit par tomber en crachant du sang.

- Le clan Weyrloc trouvera... toujours... un moyen de...

Je l'achève d'une balle dans la tête.

- Les Weyrloc parlent trop.

Nous décidons d'atomiser la base. Qui sait ce qu'un autre illuminé pourrait faire des informations contenues ici.

- Mordin, par sécurité, téléchargez les sur le Normandy. Cela pourrait vous être utile.

Il se connecte à une console, en force la sécurité et télécharge toutes les recherches de Maelon sur le génophage. Nous armons une bombe à l'entrée du complexe et lançons le compte à rebours.

- Joker, venez nous ramasser, on quitte cet endroit.

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçois un message de remerciement de Kosuk qui me promet de faire attention à lui désormais. Il me dit qu'il en a fini avec le génophage et que désormais il va se consacrer à l'élaboration d'un traitement sur le syndrome de Kepral. J'ai un coup au coeur. Thane en est atteint. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps... Il faut que j'en parle à Mordin.

- Ah Shepard, j'allais justement vous appeler ! Fascinantes recherches que Maelon a menées. C'est brillant, brillant ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont plus aux mains ennemies. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'annuler le génophage. Cela est trop dangereux. Je dois détruire ces informations.

Je soupire.

- C'est votre décision, Mordin.

- Mhmmm... Vous semblez déprimée. Manque de vitamine D flagrant. Eventuellement une cause psychologique. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez parler ?

- Je veux savoir où en sont les recherches sur le syndrôme de Kepral. Est-ce qu'il existe un traitement ? Est-ce qu'il y a au moins des scientifiques penchés sur la question ?

- Il existe une étude menée par les Hanaris depuis quelques années. Le problème est que les Hanaris ont peu de fonds consacrés à la médecine. La majorité considère la maladie ineluctable. Une sorte de fatalité. Cela est lié à leurs curieux rites d'adoration prothéennes. Si les prothéens sont morts, tous sommes voués à mourir.

- Et si je vous le demandais, pourriez-vous mener des recherches sur le sujet ? Vous aviez déjà élaboré un fabuleux remède sur Omega. Nous nous dirigeons vers Kahje en ce moment, vous pourriez convaincre les Hanaris de vous laisser accéder à leur recherches.

- Cela va être compliqué Shepard. Les Hanaris ne partagent pas leurs connaissances si facilement, sauf en ce qui concerne leurs croyances. A vous de les convaincre. Je me chargerais du remède.

- Merci, Mordin. J'ai une autre question. Savez-vous à quel stade en est Thane ?

- Il est touché depuis huit ans. L'espérance moyenne de vie après sa déclaration est de dix ans. Etant donné sa bonne constitution physique, nous avons deux ou trois ans.

J'ai un élan de sympathie pour Mordin qui s'implique discrètement mais volontairement dans ma vie.

- Une dernière chose, n'en parlez à personne de l'équipage pour l'instant.


	6. Kahje

Ma première impression de Kahje est : "il pleut". Il pleut. Tout le temps, partout et apparemment, peu importe la saison. C'est une planète humide et les Drells vivent sous des domes pour éviter toute cette humidité. Malgré tout, ils développent fréquemment le syndrome de Kepral. Cela est dû à l'humidité ici qu'on ne retrouve pas sur leur monde natal, Rakhana. Garrus et Thane m'accompagnent. Ca ne fera pas de mal d'avoir un guide local. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une bonne initiative puisqu'il reconnait parfaitement la ville où nous sommes. On m'a assuré que c'est là que je trouverais Dreea Macheena. Le Hanar qui nous accueille enfin, LA hanar qui nous accueille nous envoie au "GARDE". Acronyme de "Groupe ARmé de Défense de l'Empire". Je ne savais pas que les hanaris étaient sous régime impérialiste. Je fus encore plus surprise de voir que le GARDE est composé uniquement de Drells. Ici, apparemment, le GARDE fait office de police mais aussi de bureau des renseignements, de recensement de la population, bref, ils sont très polyvalents bien que divisés en sections différentes. La majorité des assassins formés par les Hanaris intègrent le corps armé, ceux comme Dotarian qui ont un don pour l'information intègrent la section d'espionnage et pour l'information aux citoyens et le recensement de la population ce sont uniquement des femmes. Elle sont très belles. Elles ont le nez droit et une bouche pulpeuse, de grands yeux noirs et la peau verte. Mis à part leur couleur de peau et leurs vêtements, j'ai du mal à les différencier. Je me dirige vers le bureau de renseignement à la population. La jeune hôtesse me sourit aimablement et se présente. Perséphone Lacta.

- J'ai une question, Perséphone. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des femmes pour le service de recensement et d'information aux citoyens ?

- Oh, ne pensez pas là que c'est un réflexe machiste commandant, c'est juste que les femmes drells disposent d'un meilleur contact social avec la population.

En mon for intérieur je pense que c'est machiste quand même.

- De plus, nous avons un nombre élevé d'agents dans les forces armées qui sont des femmes.

Ca équilibre un peu les choses.

- Que puis-je pour vous, sinon ?

- Je voudrais savoir où je peux trouver Dreea Macheena.

- Un instant, j'envoie une recherche dans la banque de données du recensement de la population... C'est étrange, il n'existe personne enregistré avec ce nom.

- Un pseudonyme certainement. annonce Thane.

Ca ne m'avance pas. Je n'avais que ce nom pour retrouver la piste de celle qui a tenté de me vendre aux récolteurs.

- Essayez en changeant l'ordre des lettres ? demande Garrus.

Nous nous tournons vers lui, surpris par la demande saugrenue. Il nous explique.

- Quand je travaillais au SSC j'ai remarqué que la majorité des pseudonymes étaient des rappels aux vrais noms des criminels. Ils changeaient simplement les lettres de place. Nous avions fini par mettre au point un logiciel qui les réassemblait.

- Nous ne disposons pas d'un tel logiciel. Je peux essayer d'utiliser un briseur de mots de passe. Il essayera successivement toutes les combinaisons possibles afin de trouver une combinaison qui entre en résonnance avec une entrée de la banque de données mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Profitez-en pour visiter la ville et revenez ce soir.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un centre de recherche ici ? Est-il accessible au public ?

- Toute personne résidant sur la planète a des entrées aux organismes de Kahje. Les étrangers doivent obtenir un passe, être invités ou être accompagnés d'un résident. Peut-être votre ami peut-il vous aider.

Je vois Thane pâlir d'un coup. Il est hésitant.

- Je... j'avais un domicile ici, il y a plusieurs années. Bleu12bélier15 au nom de Thane Krios.

- Je vérifie.

- Euhhh... Que veux dire ce charabia ?

Il rit et m'explique un système architecturale étrange. Les villes hanaris sont séparées par des quartiers qui sont baptisés au nom d'une couleur. Cette couleur est définie par la pointe d'un monument qui ressemble aux balises prothéennes. Les quartiers sont des cercles parfaits et son séparés en douze rue qui correspondent aux heures sur un cadran d'horloge. Dans chaque rue il y a douze immeubles nommés selon un signe zodiacal et chaque immeuble compte quatre étages. Chaque étage correspond à un quart d'heure. Zero pour le rez-de-chaussée, soixante pour le quatrième étage. J'apprends ainsi que Kahje a exactement douze mois de trente jours de vingt quatre heures. Apparemment l'horoscope humain leur a plu et depuis, ils l'utilisent pour nommer les bâtiments. Je trouve cela fantaisiste mais assez poétique puisque ce ne sont pas des raisons d'économie de place qui les ont poussés à choisir ce système mais uniquement l'esthétisme. De l'agencement des habitations, du chiffre douze qui est divisible par deux, trois, quatre, six et lui même, des couleurs du monument central... Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à l'aspect culturel des espèce, mais force est de constater que ces êtres sont peut-être aussi évolués que les asaris.

L'hôtesse nous signale qu'elle a trouvé une entrée correspondant a celle énnoncée par Thane. Il doit passer le contrôle biométrique de reconnaissance rétinien. Une voix robotique annonce que la reconnaissance est confirmée.

- Vous avez désormais un accès aux organismes de Kahje. Un plan de la ville va être téléchargé dans votre omnitech.

Nous partons en direction du centre de recherche Hanari. Il y a des quartiers uniquement commerciaux ou scientifiques. Le quartier scientifique ne donne pas l'impression qu'on y mène des recherches de pointe. Les bâtiments sont accueillants et les plantes qui y poussent sont une flore typique du désert cotoyant des bassins profonds. Les deux cultures partageant Kahje y sont représentées côte à côte, mêms si les Drells sont minoritaires. Thane nous conduit au centre de recherche car il m'est impossible de me repérer. Si le conseil a accepté les Hanaris, ces derniers ne font pas franchement des efforts d'intégration. Notamment leur alphabet. Ils gardent le leur alors que l'alphabet commun est utilisé par presque toutes les races. Ce qui fait que la moitié des indications écrites sont illisibles.

Au centre de recherche, un hôte Hanari nous reçoit poliment. Il nous souhaite une bonne visite dans les secteurs autorisés au public, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

- Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais rencontrer le chef du département scientifique.

- Cela est impossible. On est désolé de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

- Mais je suis Lena Shepard, le spectre humain.

Le Hanari marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Vous avez aidé son ami à la citadelle, on se souvient de ce que vous avez fait pour lui et son permis. On va trouver une solution à votre problème.

Thane me demande de quoi parlait le Hanari et Garrus lui raconte cette fois où j'ai acheté un permis au Hanari pour qu'il puisse prêcher en paix à la citadelle. Nos choix ont parfois d'étranges répercussions sur notre vie.

Le Hanari qui nous avait accueilli revient avec un autre beaucoup plus imposant et s'en va, nous laissant seuls avec le nouvel arrivant.

- Son nom est Tolydinger. On est heureux d'accueillir un ami des Hanari. On vous fera visiter ce que vous voudrez, mais vos amis ne peuvent vous accompagner.

Je comprend qu'on me fait une faveur. J'accepte alors sans broncher. Je suis le Hanari dans les labos de recherche. La majorité des assistants sont Drells, mais les Hanaris sont les "cerveaux" des opérations si je puis dire. Il m'explique ce que je soupçonnais déjà. Les recherches n'avancent pas par manque de fonds consacrés à ce domaine. Drells comme Hanaris acceptent la fatalité de la mort et la médecine y est donc un domaine fort peu développé. Je lui demande néanmoins où en sont les recherches sur le syndrome de Kepral et il m'annonce que les recherches ont été suspendues faute de financements.

- Je connais plusieurs scientifiques galariens qui sont très intéressés par le sujet.

Mais le Hanari rétorque que les Hanaris ont un grand sens du mérite et qu'ils n'accepteraient pas de donner des résultats à des scientifiques d'autres races qui puissent s'en attribuer le mérite. Je négocie avec lui de longs moments et il est dur en affaire. J'en viens à voir ce peuple sous un autre jour. J'avais de gros préjugés sur eux, mais ils sont sensibles et doués d'intelligence même si un peu sclérosés par leurs traditions. Nous continuons à visiter le centre de recherche tout en marchandant le prix des informations. L'argent ne les intéressent pourtant pas. Il me pose enfin la question de savoir pourquoi ce sujet m'intéresse tellement.

- Le Drell qui m'acocmpagnait... c'est mon ami et.. il est atteint de ce syndrome. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Je le lui dois.

Le Hanari est silencieux et finalement il recommence à marchander. Je lui propose d'associer son nom et ceux de ses scientifiques en collaboration avec Mordin Solus qui leur fera régulièrement un compte rendu des avancées de ses recherches. Le Hanari soupire et me dit qu'il promet d'y réfléchir. "On vous donnera sa réponse demain" m'annonce-t-il. Je me rends compte qu'il est tard et que je dois retourner au GARDE pour voir si l'hôtesse a trouvé des entrées correspondantes.

- Arachnea Medee. C'est le nom le plus probable trouvé avec tout les caractères.

Thane recule d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut être celle que nous cherchons.

La jeune Drell hausse les épaules et nous donne une adresse. Elle remercie Garrus pour son aide et Thane m'entraîne à l'écart pendant que "Archangel" joue les jolis coeurs.

- Arachnéa Medee est... une personne que je connais.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Thane. Vous auriez déjà dû me dire pour le courtier de l'ombre que je courais après une chimère. Alors dites-moi la vérité.

Avant même qu'il ne réponde, je devine que je vais détester ce qu'il va dire.

- Il y avait trois soeurs. Willona était quelqu'un de bien, dévouée. Elle a passé sa vie à soigner les malades dans les hôpitaux. L'autre soeur était... particulière. Elle s'enveloppait de secret et était une grande séductrice. C'était une personne fascinante mais jouait tant de ses charmes qu'elle a vite finit par perdre ses amis simples... pour s'entourer d'une cour toujours plus prestigieuse. Elle se servait de tout ce que son cercle avait à lui offrir, en aspirait l'énergie vitale avant de renouveler ses amis. Comme des provisions. C'était Arachnéa. La dernière soeur était Irikha. Je croyais Arachnéa morte. Il semble que les mauvais survivent aux bons.

Je rêve... Il m'annonce que la soeur de sa femme défunte a tenté de vendre mon corps aux récolteurs.

- Et bien... Il ne me reste qu'à la débusquer. Vous venez avec moi.

Je traîne de force Garrus, franchement pas décidée à plaisanter. Une rage noire me brouille les idées. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de cette femme mais je dois la recontrer. Trouver sa résidence est facile. Elle détonne des autres. Une magnifique construction de verre et de granit. Y entrer se révèle plus corsé que ce que je pensais. Le garde à l'entrée m'en interdit formellement l'accès sans avoir d'invitation. Je perds alors patience.

- Ecoute voir. Je suis le spectre Shepard et je suis très en colère. Je ne suis absolument pas disposée à marchander avec toi alors ou tu bouges ou tu meurs pour ton boss, d'accord ?

Le drell est un gosse à peine pubère. Il n'attend pas de plus amples explications et il s'en va en courant.

- Efficace, Shepard. Si seulement ça marchait aussi bien avec tout les gens désagréables... me dit Garrus.

Nous montons les étages de la tour sans avoir besoin de réitérer ces menaces. Au dernier étage, les balles fusent avant même que la porte de l'ascenceur ne soit complètement ouverte. Je ne fais pas de quartier et j'abats tout ce qui bouge. Un silence de mort règne et je passe la porte principale. Je revis la scène avec Nassana Dantius, j'ai l'impression. Sauf que la Drell en face de moi est très belle et digne.

- Shepard. J'attendais votre visite.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Thane.

Arachnéa perd toute sa superbe d'un coup. Elle a un mouvement de recul et un tic nerveux contracte sa bouche.

- Ca ne peut être toi. Je te croyais mort depuis si longtemps...

- Tu aurais préféré que ça soit le cas je suppose... Je n'aurais jamais eu vent de tes activités ainsi.

Arachnéa lève les yeux vers Thane et son visage se fait suppliant. Elle s'approche de lui apparemment pleine de repentir.

- Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement, tu as toujours compté pour moi. dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

C'en est trop pour moi. Je m'approche pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, mais Thane s'interpose.

- Ne la touche pas. assène-t-il à Arachnéa.

Je remarque seulement qu'elle est armée et qu'elle me tient en joue. Elle se fait narquoise.

- Eh bien... Si je m'attendais à ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ça. Fricoter avec des humaines...

- Un mot de plus. lui dis-je en braquant mon arme sur elle.

Elle perd de sa superbe. J'enchaîne.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à traiter avec les récolteurs ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de vendre mon corps ?

Elle soupire et lance un regard en direction de Thane.

- Ils ont quelque chose qui m'appartient. Quelque chose que je croyais perdu à jamais. Depuis dix ans...

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour justifier une vie humaine.

Elle se fait hésitante, alors je lui rapelle que le canon de mon pistolet est toujours sous sa mâchoire. Ses yeux expriment ouvertement la panique.

- Ils vous voulaient, Shepard ! Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Ils vous voulaient.

Sa voix grimpe dans les aigüs de façon hystérique.

- A ma place vous auriez fait la même chose !

Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol et lâche dans un souffle :

- Ils ont Irikah.

Un silence de mort règne désormais.

- Impossible. Elle est morte. assène Thane d'une voix sonore.

Il est figé mais sa voix tremble. Je crois que je peux toute à fait ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Le coeur qui bat à toute vitesse, le vertige et l'impression que le corps ne pompe plus du sang mais de la glace. Arachnéa brise le silence.

- Je le croyais aussi, j'en étais persuadée, mais ils la retiennent captive depuis dix ans. Quelqu'un a voulu nous faire croire qu'elle avait été assassinée par ceux que tu as tués, mais s'ils avaient du sang sur les mains, ils n'avaient pas celui d'Irikah. Ce sont les récolteurs qui la retiennent. Ils ont une base où ils gardent les personnes de valeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours en vie. Ils m'avaient promis de me la rendre si je vous vendais Shepard.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais la situation change subitement et devient explosive. En quelques secondes à peine, Thane se jette sur Arachnéa et lui serre la gorge, Garrus se jette sur lui et tente de le retenir et je me retrouve entre les deux.

- Garrus, ça suffit ! Thane, lâchez-la.

Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence et la tension est palpable. Je brise le silence en m'adressant à Arachnéa.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que c'est elle ? Qu'elle est en vie ?

Elle me montre un holo sur son omnitech. Une drell magnifique apparaît. Elle parle de Kolyat, son fils, de Thane, des prières qu'elle fait depuis toutes ces années pour qu'enfin on la libère. La colère me serre le coeur. Que puis-je faire ? Je voudrais la sauver si c'est possible, mais je ne sais pas où la trouver et surtout, je ne suis pas une sainte, j'accepte difficilement l'idée que Thane retrouve sa femme adorée. Car il fera un choix et certainement pas en ma faveur.

- Ils ont plusieurs bases où ils retiennent les scientifiques. Je devais aller chercher Irikha une fois qu'ils vous auraient eue, Shepard. Je suis désolée.

Je me rends compte que Garrus, Arachnéa et Thane me fixent tout les trois, en attente d'une réponse. Je sais ce qu'ils attendent de moi, mais je ne sais pourquoi je prononce ces mots.

- Nous allons libérer Irikha et tout les autres prisonniers.

- Laissez moi-vous accompagner. me supplie Arachnéa. Vous ne savez pas où est la base, mais moi je peux l'apprendre.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je n'ai aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'elle annonce, mais je ne crains rien d'elle. Si elle m'accompagne, elle sera dans mon vaisseau, entouré de mon équipage. Si elle dit vrai, je pourrais aussi libérer Dotarian Piros de sa cryostase.

- Au moindre coup fourré, je n'hésiterais pas à vous abattre.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve vendue comme une marchandise. Miranda et Jacob aussi. En tant qu'humains, nous sommes la matière première idéale pour les récolteurs. La peur m'étreint. Désarmés, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux. Arachnéa m'a vendue, mais j'avais laissé toutes les instructions à Garrus pour mener à bien la mission, au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait. J'espère qu'ils pourront se débrouiller sans nous.

Les récolteurs qui nous mènent aux nacelles sont sont encore plus impressionnants que ceux que j'ai affronté et armés jusqu'aux dents. Je jette un oeil à Miranda, puis à Jacob. Ils me font signe et je m'arrête net. Miranda lance rapidement un bouclier qui nous englobe tout les trois. Les récolteurs tirent aussitot mais leurs balles ne traversent pas le bouclier. Nous courons nous mettre à couvert pendant que Jacob lance de puissantes frappes biotiques pour ralentir nos ennemis. Plaqués derrière un mur, je fais de même. C'est le seul pouvoir que je maîtrise, j'en profite donc. Un des récolteurs tombe, Miranda envoie donc une lévitation très précise pour l'amener. Je m'en saisis et examine rapidement le fusil que j'ai entre les mains. Mélange d'organique et de synthétique, sa texture est assez écoeurante. Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de pulvériser un autre de nos gardes. Il explose en bouts de chair insectoïde fumants. Je me protège derrière le mur un instant et abat le dernier garde. Miranda et Jacob sont soulagés de ramasser les armes ennemies. Leurs pouvoirs biotiques sont au plus bas. Il nosu faut désormais sortir d'ici, ça ne sera pas une mince affaire. La base est un véritable dédale de couloirs, une enfilade de pièces qui semblent n'avoir pas de fin sans compter les différents niveaux que nous avons traversés. Je tente de contacter Joker, mais la transmission ne passe pas. Nous sortirons donc par nos propres moyens. Le complexe est un modèle réduit de celle que j'ai détruite derrière le relai Omega 4. Les même murs organiques, la même construction en ruche, la même luminescence rougeâtre qui émane des nacelles. C'est répugnant.

Plus j'avance et plus je constate que les couloirs sont étrangement vides. Je me rends compte alors que nous avons rencontrés très peu de récolteurs lors de notre arrivée. Nous arrivons à un embranchement qui ne me rapelle rien, dans le doute, nous prenons à droite. Nous n'avançons pas très longtemps avant de nous retrouver bloqués par une porte. Jacob pirate rapidement le système de protection. Nous nous mettons à couvert avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Pas assez rapidement cependant puisqu'une rafale de projectiles nous accueille. Un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et j'ai évalué la situation. On est dans la merde...

Une douzaine de récolteurs se trouvent à l'intérieur et pas la peine d'espérer faire marche arrière. Je n'ai même pas de grenade, histoire de nettoyer la zone et impossible de tirer, il pleut des balles. Je prie pour que les boucliers de mon armure tiennent et je tire en direction des récolteurs. Je me remets à couvert. Les cris d'agonie de nos ennemis m'indiquent que j'ai fait un carnage. Leurs tirs redoublent d'intensité. Miranda balance une lourde frappe biotique bien sentie et je profite de l'étourdissement général pour les achever.

L'odeur âcre de leurs chais brûlées arrive jusqu'à nous et je risque un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Tous morts.

- Jacob !

Je me retourne vivement en entendant le cri de Miranda. Elle se précipite sur Jacob qui à l'air très mal en point.

- Merde ! On n'a même pas de médigel.

Je fouille la pièce pleine de cadavres, espérant y trouver quelques choses qui puisse l'aider. Pas de médigel, juste quelques serveurs de données. Je télécharge rapidement le plus de données possibles. Je cherche un plan de la base.

Les serveurs ne sont pas protégés, nos ennemis devaient probablement penser que personne ne pourrait accéder à cette pièce. Grossière erreur.

Je consulte mon omnitech. Parfait. Il y a bien un plan de la base. Nous retournons sur nos pas et le plan nous apprend qu'il y a un raccourci vers une autre sortie. Nos gardes devaient volontairement avoir fait un détour pour qu'on ne trouve pas le chemin en cas de fuite. Nous approchons de la sortie et je tente à nouveau decontacter Joker.

- Normandy, ici Shepard. Vous me recevez?

Je reçois une réponse.

- Ici Normandy, votre signal est brouillé mais on vous reçoit. Où êtes vous?

- Demande à IDA de scanner la base; on est près de la sortie B. Jacob est blessé on n'a pas de médigel. Il faut venir nous chercher.

- Pas possible commandant; faut que vous desactiviez leurs systèmes de défense. IDA ne peut pas le faire à cette distance et plus près, on se fera pulveriser.

Je soupire, et Joker ajoute :

-Autre chose commandant... Vous devez couper l'alimentation général mais ça désactivera les systèmes de ventilation.

- Super. Miranda, Jacob, mettez vos masques à oxygène.

J'ai intérêt à faire vite, nos masques ont très peu de temps d'autonomie sans nos armures de sortie. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'être privés d'oxygène. Je les laisse à la sortie et pars seule.

La carte de la base indique que l'alimentation principale se trouve sur le même niveau. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Devant la salle, je jette un coup d'oeil discret. Six gardes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors je tire une rafale à l'intérieur en me protégeant derrière mes boucliers. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas de balles transperçantes. Je me remts à couvert et l'interface virtuelle m'avertit que mes boucliers ont laissé passer des projectiles. Le blindage les a arrêtées, mais mon omnitech est hors service. Le dernier garde tombe sous mon assaut et j'entre dans la pièce.

Un enchevêtrement de câbles et tuyaux fait office d'alimentation. Les générateurs ne sont pas ici mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Je sors l'artillerie lourde et tire au hasard dans les câbles. L'alimentation finit par lâcher. Les seules sources de lumière semblent venir des murs eux-même. Je mets mon masque à oxygène sans attendre, l'air ne va pas tarder à se tarir. Impossible de demander à Joker si la signature énergétique est bien hors tension. Il va falloir faire avec.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Je ne peux pas courir et prendre le risque de gaspiller mon oxugène alors je m'efforce de respirer calmement. Je me retrouve devant un embranchement. J'essaie de me souvenir par où je suis arrivée. Bon sang ! L'endroit ne me dit rien. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à la panique. Va pour la droite ! Je ne reconnais pas le chemin. J'ai envie de revenir sur mes pas mais mon intuition me trompe rarement. Le couloir s'éternise et mon niveau d'oxygène est au plus bas, je le sens, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ma vision commence à se troubler et enfin ! j'aperçois Miranda et Jacob. La navette du Normandy est dans l'entrée. Nous montons rapidement. L'alimentation est remise en route et je crie au pilote de se dépêcher. Les récolteurs vont nous tomber dessus rapidement si on ne dégage pas vite d'ici.

- Joker ? Pulvérise-moi cette horreur.

- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à me dire que vous vous encroutiez.

Le Normandy nous récupère avant que les récolteurs aient pu armer leurs canons et je suis aux premières loges pour assister à la destruction de cette base de malheur.


End file.
